


Us three (Hiatus)

by Richard_Conway



Category: Dangan Ronpa, Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Dangan Ronpa 3: The End of 希望ヶ峰学園 | The End of Kibougamine Gakuen | End of Hope's Peak High School
Genre: Alternate Universe - Non-Despair, Comedy, Daddy Issues, Detective Trio, Don't do em kids, Drugs, Family Bonding, Family Issues, Multi, Murder Mystery, Mystery, Platonic Relationships, SHSL Detective Trio, alternative universe
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-03
Updated: 2017-01-28
Packaged: 2018-08-19 09:23:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 15
Words: 30,500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8199938
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Richard_Conway/pseuds/Richard_Conway
Summary: Kirigiri needs a case that will put her name in the papers again, Mitarai needs inspiration and a new story to write about and Kizakura needs something exiting in his life. When one day the three meet, they will embark on a wild adventure, all out for their own goals.Has been discontinued, for now.





	1. The Detective

**Author's Note:**

> Someone, somewhere (Most likely Tumblr) asked for a fanfiction bout these three going on adventures and solving mysteries together. So here I am, after many nights contemplating the idea, I have finally come to give you this fic. 
> 
> I apologize for any bad writing, mistakes or boring chapters. This is the first fanfic I have released, so I hope I can continue this to the end. If you have any ideas, thoughts, comments, requests or anything else, please leave it in the comments. Feedback is very appreciated and will fuel me to write more and faster.
> 
> I hope you enjoy!

She wanted another case. No, this was beyond want. She _needed_ another case, something new and big. She hadn't gotten anything in quite a while, and she was afraid she was losing her touch. She was desperate.

Now, there were many kinds of detectives. Some did it for the fame, being in the papers all the time, getting prizes and recognition from everyone. There were those who did it for the excitement, the thrill of being in a murder scene, participating in shootouts, the adrenaline rushing through your body. Some did it for the money, because they thought it was easy, some _wanted_ a challenge. And then there were those like her, those who solved mysteries to... well, solve mysteries. She wanted to reveal the unknown, to find out something no one else has yet.

She didn't mind the money, didn't care for the fame, but right now, she had neither. And you know what they say... you never know what you have until it's gone. And she was furious that she let it all slip away. She prided herself as a detective, she was another "genius" in her long family line of detectives... well, except for _him,_ but she didn't want to think about that for now. She had better things to ponder about.

You see, for as good as she was, - and let me tell you, she was damn good. One of the best there was, maybe even _the_  best - she was fading away. Not in the literal sense of course. She was good, but it seemed her time in the spotlight was gone. She feared this, but decided to ignore the feeling in her stomach for quite some time. Now, she was forced to admit, that nobody really cared for another Kirigiri genius detective. While everyone had been annoying her to no end earlier, always giving her all the cases and jobs, now it seemed the hype was gone. She still got jobs, but nothing good or big. While she never cared for money much, she was forced to admit she had to be a little bit more reserved with it, more than she felt comfortable anyway. Because she was a thing of the past, nobody wanted to hire her anymore. One of those reasons being, that she was a woman. Many people thought women should not be allowed to be detectives, for various reasons, and she hated it. She needed something big to put the bread on the table and she needed it quick. She had asked for bigger jobs, but the higher ups had always found an excuse. She was sick of them.

She let out a heavy breath she didn't know she was holding.

She needed something to put her back in the papers. Nobody who has a decent job will look at page ten when they found something promising on page one already, right? But, what to do... She heard that there was some big new case around, or at least that's what she heard a few of her co-workers talk about. However, taking note of how... disappointing they can be, it probably wasn't something  _she_ would consider exactly  _big._ However, getting a big case was only step one. She needed to be on page one of the newspapers to get recognition and be able to get new jobs. As much as she hated to admit it, she was lost. 

After thinking for so long she almost felt like her head was going to explode, she decided to go to a nearby cafe, her favorite. It was quiet and peaceful. Not many people went there, which made it the perfect thinking spot for the detective to cool of or look through case notes. 

When she arrived, she took her seat by the window and ordered some tea. She had become... acquaintances with the cafe owner. She wouldn't go as far to say "friends", but the cafe owner seemed to think otherwise. the only reason Kirigiri didn't immediately crush the young girls dreams was because she was actually nice and refreshing to talk to. As she sat, she decided to ponder her next course of action. If only _someone_   would be willing to put her in the papers when she would complete a case, she would be set for a time. But she didn't know anyone like that, mostly because she didn't bother socializing enough to know.

Little did Kyouko Kirigiri know, that that someone was closer than she expected. 


	2. The Journalist

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Two in one day? Well, more like two in one night, but whatever! Second chapter of this fic, starring Ryota and why he is involved in this story.

He wanted a new story. No, this was beyond want. He _needed_ anotherstory, something new and big. He hadn't gotten anything in quite a while, and he was afraid he was gonna get fired. He was desperate. 

Mitarai was sitting in his little office chair behind his table. He was tapping his pen against the wooden exterior, head balancing on one arm. To some bystander, he could have looked dead, but that was the least of his worries. He had stayed up countless night, looking for something to write about, something to put in the papers. He wasn't getting enough sleep, and without anyone to really care about him he got away with it. He didn't mind the weird stares, he got those when he was a kid so he grew use to it. 

You see, even though he was one of the best writers and illustrators they had, if he didn't have anything to write about, he was useless. He was fading away. Not in the literal sense of course. He had gotten praise when he finished school, got a lot of pats on the back when he published a new paper, even from his superiors. But now, he was old news, no pun intended. He was getting less and less recognition every day, and if this continued he would lose his job, and he's not good at anything else. This had been his dream!

Everyone else was taking all the possible opportunities he had on getting big, and when he did he usually got excuses that he was too young or inexperienced to have anything big. He was pretty sure he was one of the youngest, but that still isn't a reason to not give him anything, right? 

He let out a heavy breath he didn't know he was holding.

He needed something big, something that would definitely make it to the front page, but all that was going on were elections, boring stuff like missing cats and other trivial things. Now he was all about cute animals, and he sure as hell was a patriot to his country, but those did not get recognition. He needed money to survive, and if he didn't pull something quick, he would be finished. If only he had something to write about. All he could do was wait for something to pop up, not be late for the grab and be able to convince his superiors that he was as good as his reputation says he is.

He needed to think, so he decided to go to the nearby cafe. His old classmate worked there, Akane. He was honestly surprised when the girl who was obsessed with meat and a great athlete suddenly decided to put up a cafe. He pondered what any of his old friend were doing right now. He heard that Sonia want back to Novoselic with Gundam, Souda got some big position working on some new technology. Military grade was it? Peko and Fuyuhiko, as expected, stayed in the Kuzuryuu clan and did their yakuza business. Saonji became a famous dancer, if a bit mean sometimes. Tsumiki finally became a doctor, after all this time. Got a sweet spot in some big hospital, big paycheck as well. Nekomaru was still training athletes here and there, last time Ryota heard of him was from some paper from Europe. It seemed all of his classmates were successful, unlike him. He was always a disappointment, or at least so he thought. 

He slowly found his way to the cafe, where upon close inspection one would see that it was completely empty. Well,  _almost_ completely empty. There was someone, a woman with long lilac hair sitting near the window, talking with Akane. Well, it seemed Akane was doing most of the talking, the stranger seemed to just nod along. He opened the door and the bell rang, indicating his arrival. Both girls looked towards him, one with a stoic look that said nothing, and the other with a huge grin.

"Hey, Ryota!" Akane jumped from her seat and ran towards him, enveloping him in a bone-crushing hug.

"Akane... ngh... can't... breathe!"

"Oh, right. Sorry!" After letting go, the young boy took many deep breaths. He should have been used to it by now.

"Anyways, I have good news for you!"

"You do?" The journalist looked at his former classmate with hope clearly glimmering in his eyes.

"Yeah! So, you told me that you needed a new story to write about right? Well, it turns out my friend here needs someone who will be willing to write a story for her!" She pointed at the stone-faced girl, who had yet to speak up. Ryota looked between the two girls in confusion. Finally deciding that he might as well try to find out where this was going, he decided to introduce himself.

"H-Hello, I'm M-Mitarai Ryota. Nice t-to meet you."

"Kirigiri Kyouko, likewise. Owari here tells me you're a journalist." Wait... _the_ Kirigiri Kyouko... The famous detective?! She was willing to give him a story to write about? He decided to take a seat opposite of her and is soon joined by Akane who sits in between them.

"So, erm, how can I-I help you with?" _Man up, Ryota! You can't leave a bad impression on the person who might just give you your next big hit story!_

"I am a detective, looking to appear on the newspaper, however I lack the support, for nobody seems to want to write about the cases I solve. Owari tells me that, if I were to find something big, you would write about it in your papers." So, she indeed wants to someone to write about her.

"But, wait. You're a famous detective! I mean, you're  _the_ Kirigiri Kyouko! How come you are having problems with fame?"

"Indeed, it may seem as if I have everything. However, since many think I lack the skills, and the fame apparently, I am forced to work odd jobs. I need something that will make me able to become an independent detective, however I currently lack the funding. If I were to appear on the news with a big case, surely many would want to ask me personaly to solve their mysteries, allowing me to become a freelancer. Now, are you willing to work with me, or not?" During her whole talk, she did not even change expression. This might be his ticket, but does working with a detective like her really seem like a good idea? Ah, screw it. Desperate times call for desperate situations.

"I accept your offer!"


	3. The Drunk

He wanted another job. No, this was beyond want. He  _needed_ another job, something new and big. He hadn't gotten anything in quite a while, and he was afraid he was afraid he would grow old before he found what he was looking for. He was desperate.

He was sitting in a bar. One would be wrong if they said that it was falling apart, but it surely wasn't new either. It had the reputation as one of the oldest bars around, but just that wouldn't keep it going. It was a good old place, where the beer was cheap and tasted similarly cheap. Like the bar, he needed "renovations". God that sounded lame. Anyways, he was having his usual, too many shots of whiskey to count just so he could forget the aching hangover. He was already starting to wonder if he would be broke after this visit of his. He had come here a lot, more so these few weeks. He had lost another job, but honestly, could anyone blame him? He only had a few skills, and he heard detective work wasn't really paying good either. The last place had thrown him out, for having a drinking problem. Old habits die hard, I guess. He was fading away. Not in the literal sense of course.

Kizakura Koichi wasn't really a family guy, the only family he had was that of his best friend's whom he separated from before college, so he didn't really want money that bad. He wasn't interested in fame either, that only got in the way of things. No, he was interested in action. He liked to keep things simple, but didn't decline a challenge when it came to him, as long as it kept the adrenaline going and his brain working. He looked, job after job, for something new and big, but all he got were boring desk jobs and such, no wonder he got kicked out. His by nature lackadaisical attitude didn't help him either. Sure, some even called him lazy, but if the job's boring, then why bother? But that wasn't the kind of attitude that got him money to buy food with a new tie. Although he loved his current light blue one, it was quite worn down. He should have probably got a new fedora as well, but it meant too much to him to throw out.

He let out a heavy sigh he didn't know he was holding.

He stood up, gave the bartender his money, not bothering to give a tip, and headed for the door to the establishment. As he walked out of the bar, he stumbled into a young man, fully clad in black.

"Watch where you're going, shithead!"

Was the only response Kizakura got from the boy. He thought it was quite rude, but guessed that was how youth were these days. Soon thereafter he heard someone yell about something a thief, so he put two and two together. He guessed this was "god's" way of telling he he ought to do his good deed for the day, if he believed that. But maybe, just maybe this would, by some miracle, give him a new job or adventure? He wasn't know for his luck, but he decided to gable this one time.

He dashed after the supposed thief, who now saw him coming after him and decided to make a run for it. The went through and past multiple crowds of people, the streets were pretty packed today, but Kizakura almost never lost his trail. That was something he was good at, he had a sharp eyes and good intuition. He followed him to an alleyway, and soon after tailing him behind countless corners, the thief finally ran out of luck and headed face first into a dead end.

"You sure as hell can run, kid!" Kizakura cached up, not too far behind. They were both panting, the thief more so than Koichi.

"You again, old man?!" He thief spat. 

"Now, you should know, crime doesn't pay. There will usually be a guy like me who decides to go after you."

"Go fuck yourself!"

Kizakura sighed. "Should have known you youngsters weren't one for talking. Guess I have to get the point across your way." With that, our current protagonist looked around him, finding an old pipe, and picked it up. The thief immediately sweatdropped. He put his hands up in defeat.

"N-Now, hey! There is n-no need t-to get violent... I-I'll come peacefully!"

"But then you wouldn't learn your lesson, right? I mean, if your mamma didn't teach ya how to behave, then I'll have to." He swing the pipe a few times for added effect. By this point, the kid was cowering and shaking uncontrollably.

"P-Please... do-don't hurt me!"

"Huh, I knew you were all bark and no bite." Kizakura lowered the bat to his side and moved towards the boy.

"Right, so now we're gonna go to the police station, get you checked in all nice and then-" He was cut short by a glimmer, but thankfully he noticed it before already. The man pulled out a knife and tried to slash Koichi, but he repelled and hit the boy with his pipe, sending him flying against the wall. 

"Yeah, that's what happens when you try to pull a fast one on me, kid!" Kizakura let go of the pipe, making it fall to the ground, and started looting the unconscious robber. He finally found a wallet, that didn't belong to him. It looked a bit too nice and new for a street thug. 

"I am certain he went here." Kizakura stood up, and sharpened his hearing. He heard a pair of footsteps, one calm, the other a bit rushed and nervous. What appeared around the corner was two kids, not much younger than the thug himself. One was a girl with long lilac hair, a pair of studded gloves and who wore a distinct amount of purple (basically she from Danganronpa 1, but older). The other a boy with brown hair, dark circles around his eyes and what looked like a green time, with a weird emblem on it, on a white dress shirt and black slacks with suspenders.

"...K-Kyouko-chan?" Kizakura looked at the girl of the pair, who he seemed to recognize.

"...Kizakura-san?" The girl looked almost as surprised as he was, maybe a bit less delighted. He couldn't tell from the emotionless face of the girl.

"Kyouko-chan!!" Kizakura's face was filled with a broad grin. He now completely tuned to the two kids.

"Well, well, well. Didn't think I would see you today. Come after the thief as well? What're the odds of that? Feels, like today would have been a good day to buy a lottery ticket." He says as he pinches the brim of his hat and moves it from side to side.

"...I am as surprised as you are. It seems our paths have crossed, thanks to some unexplained coincidence. Now, what is your business here?"

"Well, this guy just ran into me, insulted me, and then I heard something about a thief. So I went after him."

"...You went after a man... who you thought was a thief... only because someone said he was? That... does not sound like you at all." She said, not revealing anything, but a cocked eyebrow.

"Erm... d-do you two... know each other?" The brown haired boy asked.

"And who are you supposed to be? Her boyfriend?" The grin on Kizakura's face only widened. 

"I'm-"

"He's an associate of mine, none of your business. Now, hand us the wallet and we will be on our leave." Kyouko cut him off, raising her hand in Kizakura's direction, waiting for the wallet. Which never came.

"Nu-uh. Don't think so."

"What?" The adult raised his hat with his index finger.

"I just met my best friends daughter on a complete coincidence, when I haven't seen you in years, and you expect me to just let you go? Nah, don't think so." He shook his head and put the wallet in his pocket. 

"Come one, why don't I buy you dinner and we can talk this through, ey?" 

 "I refuse"

"C'mon, Kyouku-chan! Didn't you miss me at all. Don't you want to know how I've been. I sure want to know what you've been up to!" She sighed at this and rubbed her forehead in clear annoyance. She didn't like showing her emotions, but this man was great at making her show weakness.

"Fine."

"YES! Alright, I got my car somewhere around here, we can go eat and then I will give you the wallet. Follow me!" He started walking out of the alley.

"B-But, what a-about the thief?" Mitarai wasn't ready to just leave the thug there.

"I will call the police, there is no need to worry." Kirigiri said, as she walked towards the entrance of the alleyway. 

"Um, soo. Why did you just accept his request so easily?" Ryota asked Kyouko when he finally caught up.

"Trust me, it will be easier and less time consuming to just follow his demands for now."

"But, couldn't we just pickpocket him to get the wallet?"

"His pockets are too deep for that." She said, deadpan.

"Um... how deep?"

"So deep that it's a mystery even I can't solve." She didn't elaborate on the discussion further, so the boy decided to take her word for it. Afterall, this is the a detective from the great Kirigiri family, if she can't solve it, nobody can. The two kids reluctantly got into Koichi's car and they decided to go to the nearest fast food join to talk.

Kyouko knew, this was going to be a long day.


	4. The reunion

_"Uncle Koi! Uncle Koi!"_

_The summer breeze tickled his cheeks, as he rested against a tree. The weather had been good all around, not being too sunny nor too cold. A perfect mixture. Kizakura didn't mind the cold, but with his suit on, it could get very hot. Good thing today he decided to leave the jacket home._

_"UNCLE KOI!!" The little yelling of a girl near him woke him up from his daydream. He pushed his hat away from his eyes to look at the person in front of him._

_"Yes, little Missy? How may I be of help?" Kizakura was always left with little Kyouko when her parents left the house to do business. He didn't mind, for he himself didn't plan to have kids, but was always happy to play with his best friend's daughter._

_"Uncle Koi, come with me! I want to go check out that abandoned house we saw a few days ago!" While he had taken her on a little field trip around the forest, they had found a house, that seemed to have been uninhibited for quite a long while. Although he had prohibited her from going in, he knew she would ask to go back there eventually. She was always like that._

_"Are you sure you want to do that, what if there's something spooky in there? Also, just because your parents are away doesn't mean you can go around old building in the middle of the forest, y'know!" He wasn't really in the mood to go exploring, by god he knew that it would take him the whole day to get her out of that house._

_"PLEASE, Uncle Koi! It's so scary and dark and mysterious. I can't go in there all alone! But I still want to know what we could find there! Please, Uncle Koi! What if there's a mystery there we could solve?" The little pleading of the girl and her pouting face made his heart melt. He could never say no to that face, he had known that. He had even tried, but still broke at her gaze. He didn't know how her parents did it, but he sure as hell couldn't be able to be a responsible dad._

_"Hmm, I don't know..." He was still skeptical about it, he would be damned if something were to happen to little Kyouko in that house, and Jin would have his head._

_"Please! I promise not to let go of your hand and to be a good girl!" That glimmer in her eyes, that were on the verge of tears, those down turned lips. He could never say no to her._

_"Alright, Okay! Fine, I will take you to that cabin. But don't let go of my hand and don't run off, got it little detective?" The broad grin on her little adorable face and those eyes that shined with hope was all the confirmation he needed. She was responsible for her age, and he knew she wouldn't cause trouble. So he took her hand, and followed her to another wild adventure._

 

* * *

 

The girl back then, and the girl in front of him now were almost completely different.

Kizakura looked at the opposite side of the table, while munching down some fries. The girl who he could only see in pictures and in his memories was always so full of life and hope, always smiling. But the girl who stood before him was completely the opposite. She had no emotions, at least not in her face. He bet she hadn't smiled in years.

The difference was scary to the nth degree.

They had made their way to the fast food joint in his black car. The car wasn't anything fancy, but not some old piece of junk either. When they had arrived, the two kids told him everything relevant to what happened.

 

-Earlier, in the cafe-

 

“I accept your offer!” Mitarai yelled as he jumped up, one fist clenched in front of his chest, the other pointing at the girl sitting opposite of him.

Both of the girls were surprised at his sudden movements.

“Are you quite sure? This is a serious matter and I have _just_ given you the details. Perhaps it would be wiser to sleep on it?” Kirigiri knew she shouldn't look a gift horse in the mouth, but this was simply too fast of an answer. Did he lack common sense? A random stranger comes to you, looking for aid and you just accept? This concept was a total mystery to her.

“No, I know my answer won't change. I accept your offer, Kirigiri-san! I also need help, and your story will be just the what I need!”

“Alright! There, two birds with one stone, yeah?” The former athlete seemed to be as excited as Mitarai was, maybe even more so.

“Alright, it seems we have come to an understanding. Thank you Mitarai-san.” Kirigiri nodded her head. “I need to make some arrangements with my superiors to make sure I get the job. I will contact you when I have made progress with my investigation.” She was about to stand up and leave when she was cut off by Ryota.

“Wait! I'm sorry, but that won't do. I need to be there with you.”

“...What do you mean?”

“I mean, that I will be joining you for the investigation. Otherwise, the deal is off.” Kirigiri looked at him skeptically.

“Are you sure? This could get very dangerous, and you might get hurt.” She was less concerned for his health, as much as she was concerned about the fact that he could become a nuisance and falter her investigation.

“Yes, I am quite certain about my decision.” He didn't look like he would take no for an answer.

“Alright, very well. But follow me closely and don't do anything… stupid.” She didn't like using that word. “Follow my orders explicitly, and you will get your wish.” This was going to be quite bothersome.

“Very well then, follow me. We must go to my office and get the permits for the case. Thank you for the tea.” She had already paid for her drink and so she decided to go out of the cafe.

“You're very welcome, come back soon!” Akane yelled after her.

Mitarai followed her out.

“So, where is your office located?” They started walking.

“Not far from here, stay close.” As they walked across the street, someone bumped into the male of the two.

“Oh, s-sorry.” He had said, but the stranger gave no response. As he watched them walk away, he had a bad feeling.

“Everything alright?” This did not go unnoticed by Kyouko. Mitarai decided to check his pocket, just in case. To find out that his wallet was missing.

“That guy took my wallet!” He pointed at the stranger who just went into a crowd.

“Oh, great...” She mumbled to herself.

“We better go after him, then.” They started rushing the same way the thief did, going through loads of crowds.

“Hey… ngh… stop that man! Stop that thief!” But nobody seemed to care enough, as they eyed the two teens running on the sidewalk. Both parties had gone into a sprint now. While following them, for a second, they lost track of him, but soon found him again. He seemed to have gone into an alley, but they lost sight of it due to the large crowds. When they were finally free, they decided to go into the alleyway as well.

“Where did he go?” Mitarat was sweating bullets by now, he was really afraid of losing his money.

"I am certain he went here." Kyouko pointed towards the alley she thought the thief went into. Little did she know, that this alleyway would trigger a fateful encounter.

 

-Back at the fast food restaurant-

 

“Huh, so that's what happened?” Koichi took a slurp of his drink.

“Yes. Now, what about you? Why did you decide to go get the thief?” Kirigiri still didn't fully trust his “good nature'd” thief chase. He wouldn't just help anyone, definitely not a stranger.

He shrugged. “Guess I thought it was supposed to be my good deed for the day. Anyways, so. How've you been?” He still didn't want to change his story. Kyouko guessed she had to live with the fact that she will never know why he did it.

“I've been fine, better than you it seems.” He still had a hint of alcohol on him, indicating he was slowly losing it.

“Huh. Yeah, I guess you could say that. But from what I understand, you're not much better yourself. You too.” He pointed to Mitarai.

“It seems we're all in the same boat...”

“We are _not_.” She said sternly.

“Hm? What do you mean?”

“Exactly what I said, we are _not_ in the same boat. We, unlike you, have jobs we need to do. Now, if you could give Mitarai-kun his wallet back, we will be off.” She looked angry, or at least as angry as she could look. She gave him the cold stare.

“Nope. Not happening. If it means I will get to talk to you, I will keep it.”

“U-um… but...” Mitarai wanted to protest.

“Don't worry kid, I won't use any of the money in here, you have my word.” Mitarai didn't know how much “his word” could count for, but decided to live with it.

“Kizakura-san-”

“Uncle.”

“ _Kizakura-san,_ I will ask you once more to give him back his wallet, or I will use my police rights.”

“So quick to get rid of me. I'm hurt.” He _looked_ hurt, but still had a playful tone in his voice.

“Kizaku-”

“Listen, Kyouko.” He propped more fries in his mouth.

“I am your uncle, okay? I deserve to know what's going on in your life. And this talk about going on a big case, does not sound good at all.” Little did he know, he had no idea that he had struck a never.

“You're all the same...” She mumbled.

“Huh? What was that?”

“You're all the same.” She said, louder this time so he could hear.

“You all think I'm ill prepared to go through with cases, why? Because I'm a woman? Because I'm a “child”?”

“That's not what I-”

“ _Don't._ Just… _don't_. I do not care for your excuses and lies. Give us the wallet, or I will be forced to get the police involved in this.”

Indeed, this was not the Kyouko he knew. She sure had change a lot. He decided to play it safe and threw the wallet on the table. Ryota immediately took it and made sure everything was in it's place. He gave a sigh of relief.

“There. Happy? _Now_ , can we talk?”

“No. Now you leave and never show up again.” She said, giving a murderous aura.

“Listen, Kyouko. I don't think you're ill prepared, I'm just worried about you. This could be dangerous, I don't want for you to get killed.”

“What right do you have to be worried about me? Why do you care? You sure didn't care before.” Mitarai decided it would be best if he stayed out of their family affairs.

“Kyouko, there was nothing I could do. It was beyond me and my abilities. I did not want to leave you, but I had no choice, it was your father's decision.”

“Did you even try to change his mind?” Why was she getting so upset? Why did she still have emotions, why did she still care?

“Of course I did! Do you think I would just try and let you go? I even became your legal parent, but _you_ decided against it!” Kizakura's voice rose as well, with a hint of desperation.

They both looked at each other, one with an angry expression, the other with a pleading one.

“Please, if you think I did wrong earlier, let me atone for my sins. Let me come with you guys! Let me help!” He was pleading, praying to any god out there that she would see reason. She was pleading, praying to any god out there so he could go away and leave her alone. Mitarai just wanted this to be over.

“W-Why don't we let him come with us? I-I mean, neither us h-has a car, so he could at least g-give us a ride.”

“Yeah, at least let me give you a ride!” Kirigiri looked at both males. She just wanted to go back to her investigation and get this over with. With an annoyed huff, she rubbed her forehead.

“Very well. I shall let you accompany us for the time being. But only to drive us to and fro, if you mess with the investigation, then you can pack your bags and leave.” She hoped he did just that. Kizakura looked happy and Mitarai had a relieved look in his eye.

She now knew, that this long day was slowly turning into a very long journey.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Once again, I don't know if I happened to give Kyouko a bit too many emotions and feelings. I feel like she agreed to this way too fast. tell me what you think!


	5. Visit to a fortune teller

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My never ending quest of finding good titles continues!  
> Today's title was inspired by a painting with the same name from Maurice Delondre.

They had driven to the detective office, and were now standing in front of the tall building. It held 6 stories, all made for detective offices and reception. It truly was a sight to behold.

“...So, uh… when are we going to go in?” Kyouko hadn't realized that she had been daydreaming in front of said building, all the while the other two had to wait in silence as she glared at her office so long that the situation turned beyond ridiculous, so Kizakura decided to snap her out of her trans.

“What are you doing here anyways, Kiza-”

“Uncle”

“-kura-san. Why aren't you staying in the car?” He sighed.

“I am following your lead.”

“I thought I told you not to meddle in my investigation.”

“Well, you aren't currently investigating anything, right? So technically I still haven't broken that agreement.” He said as he adjusted his flat fedora. She only sighed, which Kizakura took as a “do as you will”, and stepped inside. She led them to the 6th floor. It was a large floor, filled with little office cubicles and filing cabinets. Detectives were scattered around, all doing their own business. They made their way to the corner of the room, stopping in-front of an office labeled “Head Detective, CEO”.

“You two stay here, I will do the talking.” With that, she disappeared into the room. With nothing better to do, Kizakura decided to take out his whiskey flask, with his right hand since his left was buried deep inside those mysterious pockets of his, and took a few sips. He offered Ryota the drink, which he only got a ferocious head shake from the younger boy, and leaned against the wall. They waited there for a few minutes, after which Kirigiri got out of the office, her face betraying something similar to anger.

“No dice?” Kizakura was the first to speak after a few seconds.

“No, it seems not.” She was clearly angered. Kizakura let out a heavy breath and moved towards the door.

“Give me five minutes...” Was his only explanation as he opened and closed the door behind him. The other two waited exactly 5 minutes, Kirigiri made sure, when Kizakura came out, paper in hand. His grin obviously meant that he was proud of his successful negotiation.

“Here you are, one investigation license coming right up!” He gave the paper to Kyokou, who looked genuinely surprised to have the paper in her hands. Indeed, it was the case affirmation paper every detective had to have to legally investigate a case. It seemed to have something to do with a narcotics bust.

“How did you get this?” She asked the smug looking older man.

“I did a little bit of convincing, after which he almost begged me to accept it. Honestly, that was easier than I expected.” He scratched the back of his neck.

"I'm not even going to ask what you said to him. I really don't want to know." With that, they made their way back to the car.

“So, what do we have?” Asked Koichi as he opened the door to the driver's seat. Kirigiri and Mitarai sat in the back.

“A narcotics bust, it seems...”

“A narcotics bust?” Ryota seemed confused, almost as if he had no idea what that meant.

“It seems as if a large amount of drugs have been going around, but there is not trace of where they're coming from or going to. Basically, we have a case, but no leads.”

“Drugs, you say? No worries, I've got just the guy for that.” Kizakura didn't not elaborate on what he meant, but instead suddenly changed course and drived forward. After a short drive, they found themselves in front of a…

“Fortune teller?” Kirigiri looked at her “uncle” with a raised eyebrow and bemused expression.

“Trust me on this, alright?”

“I have half a mind not to. And besides, this is clear violation of our agreement. You are directly interfering with my investigation.” Kizakura shrugged.

“If you've got a batter place to go to, then be my guest.” He leaned against the fortune teller's shop wall and crossed his arms.

“So… any ideas, ms. Detective?” He looked at her with a smirk.

She let out an annoyed sigh. “Fine, lead the way...” She did a movement with her hand, showing that he has her co-operation. Kizakura looked at Mitarai.

“Hey, I-I'm just here f-for the story, as l-long as I get that, I-I don't care what you do.”

“Geez, no need to be so nervous. Alright, let's go!” He moved towards the door and opened it, asking them to go inside. The two younger group members went in, seeing an open velvet room, with curtain and rugs everywhere with golden emblems and figures on them. In the middle of the room, there was a big round table, with a purple square cloth on top of it, a crystal ball, with what looked like a dragon going around it, laying on top of that. Behind the table sat a man with an extravagant hairstyle, consisting of spiky and large dreadlocks tied to a ponytail. He wore a brown pearl bracelet, round glasses, sandals and a green coat on top of a white dress shirt.

"Hello, and welcome to Yasuhi-"

"Hey, my buddy Weedman!" The man coined "Weedman" got cut off by Kizakura as he walked in the establishment.

He whistled. "Nice place you go here..." He looked around in awe.

"Please, whatever you think I've done, it's a lie! I'm innocent!" The man shaked uncontrollably at Koichi's presence.

"Ah, c'mon, aren't you glad to see me?" Koichi tried to move closer to the other man, but Weedman refuses to get close by moving away.

"Please, Kizakura-san, please show mercy!" He man finally got backed into a corner and slid down to the floor, arms up in defeat.

"I'm not here to hurt you, Hiro. I just want some info only you can give us. Relax, man. You always use to be the chill type, what happened?" Kizakura picked up the man called Hiro up and placed him on a seat, while he himself sat on another chair and propped his legs on the table. He looked at the slightly amused Kyouko and mildly frightened Mitarai.

"Well...? You gonna take a seat or what?" Kirigiri moved to the remaining seat, while Ryota stood behind her.

"So... Hagakure-kun... We would like to know if there are any drugs going around." Those words shook Hagakure to the core.

"I swear, I have nothing to do with them! I've been clean, I swear!"

Kizakura rolled his eyes.

"Hiro, Hiro, Hiro. We're not the cops. Well, she is, but that's besides the point." Yasuhiro started sweating when Koichi had pointed at Kirigiri.  
"We're here to find out if you know any big deals going around here, any big shipments going in or out?"

"I don't ha-"

"Listen, we're trying to bust _them_ , not you. Just give us the details and we'll be off." Yasuhiro still looked skeptical, but decided to do as was asked.

"Well, I-I have heard o-of a-a large amount of shipments g-going in and out o-of the city, offshore. Apparently, they're going through a place called Hope's Peak. That's all I know, I swear!"

"Do you know someone who _does_ know?"

"Well... there is this one guy who deals with this kind of stuff. He came here a few days ago, got his address and everything."

"Well, that's convenient..." Ryota finally added something, almost as if the author doesn't have any actual text for him though out....

"Could we see this 'address and everything'?" Kizakura followed Hagakure to a nearby mahogany table, and looked through a ledger book. After finally finding what he wanted, he closed it and turned to the clairvoyant.

"And you're sure this guy knows something?"

"Positive. I'm not sure if he directly deals with the drugs you're looking into, or just handles them as a third party or something, but he definitely knows more than me."

"And you know all of this... how?"

"Well... erm... please promise me you won't tell the cops." Hagakure intertwined his fingers in prayer.

"No promises."

"Well... I may or may not have gone through his belongings when he happened to pass out here a few days ago."

Kizakura shook his head in a displeasing manner.

“Tsk, tsk, tsk. And here I though you had become clean.”

“I have! Look, man, times are bad lately. I was desperate!”

“Okay, okay. I will let it slip. This time! Only because you gave us such valuable information. As promised we'll be off.”

Koichi started to move towards the exit when he was stopped by an arm. Hagakure had held on to him before he could get too far away.

“W-Wait! Do you want a fortune telling, maybe? My predictions are always 30% correct!”

“I don't believe in fortune telling. Let's go.” Kirigiri started to stand up when she got halted by Koichi's hand on her shoulder.

“Now, now. If the man offers us a free fortune telling, who are we to say no?”

“Free?! I never said that!”

“Have you ever had your fortune told, Mitarai-kun?” Kizakura walked back to his seat.

“Aw man...” Hagakure limped back to his chair.

“No… But I guess we could try it out.”

“In my opinion it's a waste of time, but if you're so keen on having lies told to you, then I have no real objections.” Kyouko seemed to be rolling with it for the time being. They all nodded and Hagakure started waving his hands around the crystal ball.

“Hmm, yes… I see…. It seems you three will embark on a long quest, each out for their own goals…”

“Yeah, we… kinda knew that already” Koichi yawned.

“But it seems… a terrible tragedy will happen… old wounds will be reopened… and more misfortune and challenging tasks await you in the near future!”

“...Well… that's not at all ominous. Could you be more specific?”

“I'm afraid not, otherwise there is a high chance that those specific encounters will not happen. You will all have to find out yourselves.”

“Well… that's a bit… disappointing.” Mitarai adds to the complaints box that nobody reads.

“I'd like to see you guys do a better job!” Yasuhiro holds up his nose in mock pride.

“I'll give you a fortune telling!” Kizakura leans over the table.

“If I find out you're dealing drugs again, you'll be out of here faster than you can say 'That will be 3 million yen, please!'!” He slams his hands on the table for added effect. Yasuhiro seemed to get the message because he put his arms up in defeat and backed away.

“Goodbye, Hiro! See ya next time!” The tree left a cowering Hiro behind as they walked back to the car. At least they got a solid lead this time. Right?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm having problems deciding on who the secret man with the info on the drugs is... Any ideas, guys?


	6. Fourth story murder scene

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welp, Guess I'll just have to get an OC for this one.

The three were making their way towards Kizakura's car. While it was still warm outside, the sun was slowly starting to set. Kyouko was the first to speak.

"So, who are we after?" Kizakura opened his car door.

"A guy named Yuuki Kodaka, ever heard of him?" The female shook her head as she sat down next to Mitarai.

"His place is a some ways from here, so you guys better get cozy back there. But no __too__ cozy, okay?" He wiggled his eyebrows in a suggestive manner.

"I would ask you, not to do that," Kirigiri clearly didn't take lightly to the joke. "But I don't want to bother with useless tasks."

"Ouch. Gonna need some aloe for that sick burn." Kizakura shook his head playfully.

"So, what does this guy have to do with our case?" Ryota asked, looking for a response from either of the other occupants of the car. Koichi started driving.

"I dunno, but I bet his just small fry. I mean, passing out at a fortune teller's shop isn't very professional. Wonder why he even passed out in the first place, but this _is_ Hagakure we're talking about after all..."

"Also, do you and Hagakure-san know each other? You sure seemed... close." Koichi grinned at this.

"Well... I was the guy who got him out of dealing weed and in the fortune telling business. It's... a long story."

"A story involving alcohol?" Kyouko gave a bemused expression when saying that.

" _A lot_ of alcohol. He's a great drinking buddy, you know."

They drove the rest of the way in silence. Not bothering to do any more talking. Some would say that the silence was even awkward at some point, bot those guys aren't the authors so it really wasn't that awkward.

When they arrived, the sun had already set. Now all they had were the building and street lights to illuminate their way. The place they found was an apartment complex, not too shabby. It was quite high, higher than Kirigiri's or Mitarai's office. It looked nice and newly renovated. They walked in and moved to the reception. There they found a woman in her thirties typing on a computer, wearing glasses and brown curly hair in a bun.

"Hello, we're looking for a man named Yuuki Kodaka, could you please tell us where he lives?" The woman looked at the three with a bored and skeptical look from above her glasses.

"Why do you want to know about this... Kodaka-san?" Kizakura leaned against the counter and gave the woman a broad grin.

"We're, uh... friends of his, yes. We heard he just recently moved here and we wanted to give him a friendly greeting." The woman's skeptical gaze turned even more dangerous as she checked her monitor after typing something in.

"Sir, Kodaka-san has been here for quite a long time... he did not move here recently."

"Listen, lady, don't sweat the details, alright? Just give us the floor and room number and we'll be out of your hair." His voice was wary, yet firm.

The lady had to give it to them, it was not every day you could see a bunch like them. A man with a devilish grin who looked dangerous, more so than you would first think, a boy who nervously darted his eye contact between his two comrades, and a girl betraying no emotions on her face who emitted an aura that screamed “authority”. A group you would not see very day.

"4th floor, room 415" The woman want back to typing and decided to forget the strangers. The three exchanged looks, and decided that asking for a key would be too much. They took the elevator to the 4th floor and moved to where the signs showed 410-440 and found what they were looking for. Kirigiri crouched down, took a hair pin from her jacket and went to work on the lock. When suddenly the door flew open with a loud thud. She looked up to see a grinning Koichi lowering his leg.

He shrugged. "Easier this way." She sighed.

"Cone out! This is the police!" She yelled through the door, taking out her detective licensed gun. When they made sure nobody was home, she put the weapon away and turned on the lights. The apartment, like the complex itself, seemed to be in good condition, with beige walls and wooden floors. They entered the corridor leading to the door and found a few shoes lying against the mirror on the wall. To the left they found a door leading to the bathroom, and going forward lead them to the living room. There was a couch in the middle, facing the general direction the tree came from and was opposite the TV on the wall. Behind the couch was a little kitchen corner with a table and chairs near it. Kirigiri went to the right and found a door. She opened it, went inside and flicked the light switch. There, near the end of the bed, lay a man dressed in a brown T-shirt and gray pants. There was a pool of blood coming from behind the man, since he was facing upwards, and a few bullet holes in his chest.

"Uff... that does _not_ look healthy..." Kizakura took off his hat and put it against his chest when he saw the body, while Mitarai immediately covered his mouth so he wouldn't puke. Kirigiri went to investigate the body. The man was somewhere near his late twenties, had brown spiky hair and dull green eyes. There was nothing special to note, other than the agonizing face the man wore, one of pure agony and shock. The room he was in was small, with a door on the left, a wardrobe next to it against the wall and a queen sized bed at the middle of the room against the wall with a pair of windows on either side, giving a view of the side of the building, revealing an alleyway. While Mitarai opened the window to take some deep breaths, and let the fresh air in, since the air was completely intoxicating.

"Hey kid, if ya wanna be helpful, start looking around. Take your time though, not like any of us are going anywhere." The sentence was aimed at Mitarai. "Especially him..." He looked at the body of the supposed Mr. Kodaka.

"Found Anything?" He stood behind Kyouko as he put his hat back on and placed is hand in his pocket.

"He has been dead a few days, seems to have bullets in his chest. I count four. A silencer probably, since the receptionist didn't seems distressed when we asked about Kodaka, and his body hasn't been moved. Other than that, I can't see any other form of physical injuries. He seems to have died from blood loss. There are no indications of who did it."

"Alright, I'ma go check the living room. See if I can find anything, you two check here." With that, Kizakura left the room, leaving a panting Ryota and an angry Kyouko. Since when did he have a right to order her around?

"Hold on." Kizakura came back, eyebrow perked. "I never said you could be here in the first place. You were supposed to wait in the car. This is clear violation of our agreement." Koichi looked hurt.

"So you're not even going to cut me some slack because I got the room number from the reception lady? And besides, two pairs of eyes are better than one, right? No offense, Mitarai-kun, but it doesn't seem like you're cut out for this sort of thing." Ryota only nodded slowly, trying not to look at the smelling body. Kirigiri huffed.

"I can do fine on my own, thank you very much." Kizakura shrugged and decided to take his leave. "Call me when you need me. I'll be waiting outside." With that, he left the room. Kirigiri decided to move towards the living room to see of there was anything there, while a reluctant Ryota looked through the dresser and cupboard. He didn't want to seem useless in this situation, after all. He found a few personal items, nothing big. When he found a book in the third cabinet, he opened it. It seemed to be a log, or diary.  
"Kirigiri-san... It seems I've found a diary of sorts!" Kyouko came back and took the diary from him. She started going through it, while he looked in the wardrobe. He found a few shirts and pants, but stopped at something that looked similar to a uniform. There was a little cap in one of the shelves next to the hanging shirt and pants. It looked fancy, like a security guard's. There was no ID or badge on it, however.

"I found a uniform, but I don't know where it's from. Do you?" Kirigiri quickly shot a look at the clothes, but shook her head afterward.

"Maybe Kizakura-san knows? We should ask him."

"Don't bother, he will take the opportunity for granted. I don't want to give him the pleasure." His partner looked angered at the thought of asking Koichi for help.

"What is it between you two? Bad blood or something?"

"Something like that..." She didn't elaborate, and he decided not to call upon the wrath of a pissed detective with a gun.

"It seems that he was being forced to work for someone as a drug movement supervisor. He had to make sure the narcotics were transported from warehouses to... the infamous Hope's Peak. That name keeps popping up, but we have no idea what that means. He says something about a hospital as well... It seems to also have something to do with the drug movement..." She read through the notes once more.

"He was being forced to work with these people because they threatened to hurt his sister. Wonder where she is now?" Mitarai looked distressed. _People being forced to work for_ _others_ _at the fear of having their families hurt? How could this be?_ He felt like he was going to puke again.

"He worked on security detail in this Hope's Peak, he was supposed to make sure everything was moved according to plan and without interruptions. Interesting. Why would they need to force security while moving drugs? What is this Hope's Peak? And why would they kill him afterwards? It doesn't seem like a robbery, at the job is clean. It must hav been the same people who kidnapped her sister. Too many questions, not enough answers..."

Mitarai moved over the body and stood next to Kirigiri.

"So, we need to find Yuuki's sister, an unnamed hospital and a place called "Hope's Peak"?"

"It seems so, for now. However, I don't know if simply finding these places will give us the answers we seek. We will just have to see. Let's go, I think we found all we can here."

The moved out the living room and to the corridor, finding Kizakura leaning against the wall, taking a sip from his flask. He put it away.

"Find something useful?" He seemed to have forgotten the earlier conversation.

"He worked as a security guard a place called Hope's Peak, but was pressured to supervise the transportation of drugs through his work place, by having his employers kidnap his sister. There was also talk about some kind of hospital where the drugs finally end up in."

He grinned.

“So... Once again, no solid leads?”

“No… not now, anyways…”

"I have a networking system better than any search engine. I can find answers for you, but only if you ask nicely."

"But you're still unable to find a job? Truly, you are an odd person."

“Man, aren't you just on fire today? That's cute.”

She frowned at his supposed comeback.

"So... Do you want me to look or...?" His face had a mischievous grin that stretched from ear to ear. Kyouko let out a heavy sigh and rubbed her temples.

"Please, _Uncle Koichi_ , could you find out something about Kodaka's sister, what he has to do with Hope's Peak, and what Hope's peak even is?" His grin grew even bigger, if it was possible.

"Sure thing, Kyouko-chan. Anything for you. But for now, we ought to go. It's getting pretty late, and you two need your sleep. Especially you, Mitarai-kun. It looks like you haven't slept in eons." He chuckled at the last part and Ryota only nodded in agreement. They made sure to call the police and remove any evidence that they had tempered with. It wasn't pretty, but it had to be done. They went back to his car, ignoring the weird looks from the receptionist, and he drove them each to their own home and started looking for clues. This was going to be a long night.


	7. On the search of Hope

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, I'm back. My 7 vacation days are over and school is back again, and I'm gonna be busy during the week. So don't expect updates, other than during weekends. Hope this chapter was worth the wait, and I hope to release a new chapterin a few days. Nothing big, though. Just a glorifyed "A few weeks later" to make the timeline bigger, so that everything would't happen in one day, as it seems to have been with the last chapters. 6 chapters, all taking place in one day. Man, I really need to make the days sorter in this AU. Anyways, I hope you enjoyed, and I hope to see you again next time.
> 
> Have a good day,  
> Conway

After he had dropped the kids off, he continued to ride around the dark city in his car, neon lights reflecting on the windows. It looked like it was going to rain soon, he should have taken his coat with him. Well, no use crying over it now. He didn't mind being soaked, but the felling of wet clothes was off putting. While Kizakura was officially jobless as of a few weeks ago, that didn't mean he didn't have any useful connections. That alone, made Kizakura Koichi a force to be reckoned with. He wasn't buff at all, although he was fit for his age. He liked to use words rather than fists or weapons, he thought those were unnecessary and would create a messy situation. And because of that he had never had to kill a man, physically at least, he had killed lots of people with his wit though. He had gotten a lot of contacts everywhere from his many journeys to find a job he could get used to and being a moderately out going man. He had met a lot of interesting people, some of those people eve owing him favors. He could make someone disappear from any official listing, get new passports and ID's, find anyone on earth; no matter how off the grid they were, and more. Currently, he needed to find out what happened to Yuuki Kodaka's sister, Hope's Peak would have to wait. He started thinking, who to talk to. He was at a loss, not remembering any names.

Ah, eureka!

He snapped his fingers.

He had some police contacts and knew some private detectives and spies who could help him. He decided to try by legal means first. He drove off to the local police department. It had started to drizzle a bit, when he finally arrived at the station. He locked the car and made his way in. While being a nice person to those who know him, to outsiders he could look… shady, at times. He finally was able to convinced the officer at the desk that he wasn't pulling a prank or something, and was allowed to see the chief. The man was, like him, a bit old, in his early forties, light brown hair and similar mustache, blue jacket and badge worn proudly on his breast pocket. Kizakura asked him to find out about Yuuki Kodaka and any relatives of his.

After a while of listening to the staccato of keyboard keys, he chief told him that Yuuki Kodaka had a sister, and worked in Hope's Peak, information that Koichi already knew. The kicker, however, was hat his sister had been found dead a few days ago, 5 to be exact, putting her death _before_ Yuuki's. Which meant, that either Kodaka didn't know about her death, and continued working for his oppressors and was killed for other reasons, or he knew and that's why they killed him. Kizakura cupped his chin in though as he listened to the man in front of him. He asked the chief to find out about Hope's Peak. Turns out, it was some kind of high-school for the most talented of children with a very strong monetary backing. Children attending the school were called “Ultimates”

in whatever profession or field they worked in. He listed some examples, like Ultimate Archer, Ultimate Secretary, Ultimate Farmer, Ultimate Wrestler. So now Koichi knew that Yuuki worked security at Hope's Peak Academy, and that his sister had been killed before him. He asked a bit more about the school, getting the address and a few names as-well. When asked about this sudden inquiry of a school, Kizakura only said that it was to do with his current job. Which wasn't technically a lie, just not the whole truth.

He got what he needed, so he decided to move out, back into the cold and rainy weather. As he closed his car door, he took a sip of whiskey to warm him up. He had found the info he needed, but it seemed too easy. Hope's Peak had been just recently put in motion, so how come a drug operation was already being run in the school. Maybe the whole pan of the school was to move drugs? Nah, highly unlikely. Kizakura hunched back in his seat as rain hit his front window. The night was still young, he could go investigate without the others. Kyouko would surely be happy at his findings, right?

He hoped she would, because he had already stepped on the pedal. He was moving towards a house that he got the address from his police chief friend. Since Yuuki worked security, maybe talking to the chief of said security would help. Apparently, it was one of Kizakura's old “friends”. They had know each other for a while, but not talking much. Hell, he was sure that the other actually hated him for some reason. The chief of security was a man by the name of Sakakura Juzo. A former boxing team captain, know for his furrowed eyebrows, all round face puncher. Great guy. Kizakura wasn't surprised to see him be head of security, but he _was surprised_ to see him working in Hope's Peak. Koichi didn't think Juzo would be the kind of guy to work at a place like that, so it seemed a little off. Maybe he's got something to gain from working there, other than a big paycheck? Probably. Kizakura would have to find out once he gets there.

It was more or less pouring now, so Koichi had to run to the door. It was a completely normal apartment complex for the above average, nothing too special, but definitely worth it. It was all clean, and the air had a pure smell to it. The alcoholic was almost jealous. Near the en entrance, he spotted some mailboxes, one with the name Sakakura Juzo on it. Apartment number seventy-six. Third floor. When he got to the door, he straightened his tie and tipped his hat up a bit, to reveal his face more. I dusted off the jacket, and shook himself to rid himself of the rain a bit. He knocked on the door. The hallway was nice, it had a long beige carpet running across it, sturdy wooden doors and tidy wallpaper. As he admired his surroundings, the door suddenly came open, revealing a very angry looking man with brown locks man with pink eyes in a white button-up dress shirt and black slacks. He looked even more pissed when he saw Kizakura in front of him.

“Oi! Sakakura-san! Long time no see!” His sentence was ended with a door slam. He blinked a few times, before his brain could process what had happened. He knocked a few more times, more ferociously this time.

“Hey! Sakakura-san! Open up! I have a few questions to ask bout Hope's Peak!” That seemed to have got Juzo's attention, because the door swung open as fast as it had closed.

“You what?” He looked a bit less pissed and more surprised. Nope, still pissed. Kizakura coughed.

“Listen, I'm not here on a social visit, sadly. I've come 'ere to ask about Hope's Peak Academy, and seeing as you're head of security, I might just get the answers I seek from you.” He pointed at the former boxer. Said boxer, furrowed his eyebrows, but opened the door to let Kizakura in. Koichi waltzed in, taking his place comfortably at the cough in the middle of the room, Juzo sitting opposite of him. It was quite a large room, beige walls, beige carpets, a nice view, expensive looking laps and furniture. In the middle was a huge carpet with floral design, four sofas; two large, two for one person use, and a nice little black coffee table. After a while of silence, Kizakura decided to adress the elephant in the room.

“You're not gonna even offer me a drink? Whiskey would be nice...”

“Just get to the point!” Juzo lost the shock in his eyes, which was replaced with anger.

“Ok, Ok… Geez, no need to be so angry with me. We're old pals, after all!”

“ _You're_ the only one who thinks that. Now, stop wasting my time and get to the point already!”

“Well… I'm currently on a job-”

“You? A job?!” That seemed to lighten Sakakura's mood, even if it was at Kizakura's cost.

“Well, yes. A partial job, for now. Anyways, I was supposed to investigate about a man called Yuuki Kodaka, apparently he works as a guard at your school. He was found dead at his apartment, and he seemed to have been forced to work with drug dealers and transporters in the fear of getting his sister harmed. Who turned out to be dead _before_ Yuuki got shot. I found out that he worked here, and came to find out more about this drug plot that's going on.” He made sure to leave out any parts where it would indicate that he wasn't working alone, or that he was directly involved in Yuuki's murder case.

“Wait… you're saying there's a drug deal going around in Hope's Peak? That's ridiculous.”

“It seems that way, however. I was hoping you could tell me if something was going wrong or seemed fishy at the Academy.”

“If there would have been something like that, you wouldn't have had to come here in the first place. I think I remember something about a Kodaka, but not much. Nothing of value, anyway. But, I still find it hard to believe that there is a drug deal going on under my nose.”

“It's not just a simple drug deal, a whole operation. It seems that narcotics are being transported from warehouses all across the place, through Hope's Peak, into a hospital. We don't know the name of the Hospital, yet.”

“We?” Shit, he just slipped up.

“Me and… my colleagues.” That was partially true, if Kirigiri and Mitarai were okay with being called his colleagues for now.

“You have colleagues? How can they stand you?” Sakakura's smirk seemed to comfort Koichi, even if a little.

“Well. Only one does, or so it seems. The other seems to think I'm a nuisance. No matter. What's important is finding out more about this operation. What I'm interested in, is how a narcotics operation was even able to be put up, since it seems the school was just recently established. How did they know it would be such a good place for it? Maybe someone higher up has something to do with it?”

“The only 'higher ups', who aren't the principal, are the trustees and Steering Committee. The former are just normal staff on par with the director, but the latter are actually in higher power than the headmaster himself. They're the one's who actually research talent and who created the Reserve Course. They’re the one's really in charge.”

“The Reserve Course?”  
“Basically for non-talented people who want to get into Hope's Peak. Have to pay a fortune, though. That's what secretly funds everything for Hope's Peak. The amount they get from the Reserve Course is impressive.”

Kizakura scratched the side of his head as he sank into the sofa. So it seemed that even more questions have appeared. It was still unknown how or where the drug trafficking was taking place, and now Kizakura had to deal with a shady power higher than than the Headmaster. Speaking of which.

“I have two questions. One, why re you helping me all of a sudden?”

The boxer scowled at this. He clearly seemed displeased.

“I'm not helping you. If there is something bad going on at the school, then as the head of security I have to stop it. Giving you information, in hopes of getting rid of this narcotics plot, is indirectly helping me do my job. If you guys can get it done, then I have to make sure you get the right info.” It didn't seem to make that much sense. Giving them info is still helping them, where or not he gets his job done for him.

“Okay, second question Who _is_ the headmaster?” The other man gave Kizakura a sly smirk, which set off _all_ kinds of alarms in Koichi's head.

“It's your old buddy, Jin Kirigiri.”

Time seemed to stop at that moment. Jin, his old best friend, was the headmaster of the world's most prestigious academy, the same academy where a drug trafficking operation was going on, that his daughter and best friend were investigating? Those were too many consequences that happened at once. Koichi took in a deep breath.

“So you have no concrete answers for us?”

“No, not really.”

“Do you know someone who could give us these answers?” Juzo seemed to hesitate. He seemed deep in thought, which was surprising to our protagonist, but he immediately furrowed his eyebrows and hardened his face.

“Yea, but you're not getting to meet him. Now fuck off.” That seemed abrupt. Too abrupt. Something fishy was going on. Kizakura decided to stand up and look around, much to Juzo's inconvenience.

“Hey, what are you doing? Didn't you hear me? I said, fuck off!”

Koichi paid no mind, he was too busy looking for evidence. He looked around, finding nothing but files laying around, a few mugs and glasses, and a few more everyday items. He needed something, leverage, to get Juzo talking.

“Hey, _buddy,_ get out before I throw you out.” Kizakura quickened his scanning He needed something, something good. Something big. Kizakura thought. Something seemed off. Something that had to be there, but wasn't. He suddenly spotted it. Bingo!

“So… you're working as head of security now? How goes that?” Koichi stood, letting his hand slid into his pocket.

“What does that have to do with anything?”

“Oh, nothing. It just seemed weird to me how you're suddenly working security in the world's most prestigious high school. It doesn't sound very you. Well, the security part does, but not the other part. Tell me, why _are_ you working there?” Juzo had stood up during Koichi's search and was now quite close to him.

“It doesn't matter. Now, get out.”

“But it seems to matter, a lot actually. Tell me, why? Is it because someone there works there, someone you know?” That _had_ to hit a nerve, because Sakakura suddenly flinched. Boom, jackpot.

“Is it someone close, someone special? A friend…? Or perhaps more, even?” What Kizakura was hinting at was clear to the boxer, but he hoped the drunk was wrong. Juzo narrowed his eyes and crossed his arms.

“What do you think?”

“I think that you're working there for a specific reason, something interesting. Clearly, you're not interested in the paycheck, but in something personal. I think someone close to you has asked you to work there with them. And you couldn't just say no to them, could you?”

Kizakura's grin was clearly adding fuel to the already big fire. There was an uncanny tension in the room, and Koichi was actually a bit scared. But he knew, if he played his cards right, he could be able to walk out of here unharmed and a little wiser.

“Well… it's obvious really. You're working for _him_ … aren't you.” Juzo's gaze hardened as scripted shock took over his face. Koichi was now grinning, showing lots of teeth as he clapped. He suddenly turned serious as he pointed an accusing finger towards Juzo.

“I think you're working as head of security in Hope's Peak Academy at the direct order of Munakata Kyosuke. Maybe?” He brought his right hand up to his face, pointing upwards and closing his right eye. Juzo's reaction was completely priceless. He really seemed take back by the sudden revelation, and still angry.

“Yea… so what?”

“Wait… are you saying I got it right? Well, well, well… So, still following Munakata-san around like a stay cat?” Koichi dropped his hand, relaxing a bit. He seemed to have hit gold, now all he needed was to conclude the conversation.

“Ah… love can drive a man mad, as clearly both you and Munakata-san show. But for completely different reasons. And what fuels a man more than unrequited love, eh?”

“You…” Sakakura clenched his fingers in anger, as the man in-front of him kept talking.

“Listen, I don't need to tell anyone about this. I can just leave your love life between us. _If_ you tell me where I can find Munakata Kyosuke-san.”

The boxer's closed fists only seemed to be clenching harder. He growled at the sudden threat. Sakakura was not a man who liked to lose. But, he decided that it's better to admit loss, than have to deal with the collateral.

“Fine… But I can't promise that you'll find anything there, or that he will pick up. He is currently overseas, building a branch of Hope's Peak there. He is very busy, so I don't know if he'll bother checking voicemail.” He went to the same cupboard where Kizakura saw his leverage. The only picture in the abode, a close up of Munakata, in all his glory. It was clearly Sakakura's most prized possession, and Kizakura was aware of the other man's situation. The boxer took out a white card and gave it to Koichi. It seemed to be a business card for Munakata. It was something, at the very least.

“Don't worry…” Kizakura headed to the door. “… I don't plan to leave voicemail.” He closed it behind him and walked back to his car. He had got what he wanted and a bit more, but brought up even more questions than he would bother searching answers for. It was _very_ late, and Kizakura wanted some sleep himself. He was familiar with pulling all nigther, and honestly, they were overrated. As the rain dropped, Kizakura headed to his apartment for the night, letting slumber consume him as one last thought raced through his mind.

"Jin..."


	8. A chapter purely for timespan reasons

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This will be a short one, because I just want to make the timespan bigger so that everything doesn't happen on one day. This is just a glorifeyed "a few weeks later", so nothing special. You can just skip it. Anyway,s next chapter will be a mystery that the trio will solve during their drug bust, but will be a completely standalone murder. Anyways, I hope you enjoy these next two chapters and stay tuned for more!

He woke up, groaning and covering his eyes from the burning sun. He moved to the side, and covered his face with his blanket, wanting to forget reality and fall back into deep slumber. When he suddenly shot up and looked at his alarm clock.

8:46

If he would have had work, he would already be late by almost an hour when getting there. He would have usually just talked his way out, written an apology that he got sick in the rain. Speaking of which. Kizakura looked at his clothes drying on the radiator. They looked dry enough to wear. He wondered if Mitarai and Kyouko were already waiting for him. He got up and decided to dress himself before making them wait any longer. He remembered they hadn't even exchanged phone numbers, so they couldn't call him if an emergency would have happened. He hoped he hadn't scared them. When he was fully dressed, he went to the kitchen, which was located to the right of his bedroom. There he made a quick toast before running out and taking his car keys along with his hat. He could never leave home without it. Burying his hand deep in his pocket he ran downstairs and made his way to the car, getting ready to pick the two kids up.

 

* * *

 

He had been waiting for any news for a few minutes now. Forty, actually. He had told his superiors his new story, and they had agreed to let him work it, if he gave them a briefing every other day of his finds and progress. It seemed only natural, so he agreed and decided not to question the weird leeks they had given each other when he told them about the narcotics operation at "Hope's Peak".

He had been tapping his finger on his desk after that, waiting for Kirigiri or Kizakura to come and give him the news. But after half an hour, he started getting weary. He thought that maybe they didn't need him anymore, or maybe that they found him a nuisance. He got more and more nervous as the clock moved on, his tapping getting faster desperate, as if it could help him cope. He was sure he even felt sweat at some moment. He looked at his clock, making sure that he hadn't come too early.

8:59

Crap. His hopes were immediately crushed as he saw that it had been fifty minutes since he came here. He reasoned with himself. Maybe they're still asleep. Maybe they have others things to work with. They hadn't exchanged numbers, so communication was hard. Maybe they had agreed on a meeting place, and he just hadn't remembered or noticed.

He let his head fall into his arms. He was stressing out over nothing, he knew that. Or at least he hoped he was stressing over nothing. As he sighed heavily, he felt something fall on his shoulder.

"Yo! Mitarai-kun! Don't fall asleep on me now, we got work to do!" Mitarai's mood immediately flew up, as he looked up from his arms and saw the man with a shaved goatee and breath that smelled of strong alcohol. It seemed to be a little less noticeable today, but Ryota guessed he just got used to it. He met the happy grin with a relaxed smile, as he stood up.

"Kizakura-san, you came!" He looked around. "Erm... where's Kirigiri-san?" 

"Kyouko-chan? Dunno, guess we'll find out. I came for you first. And what do you mean "You came". Did ya really think I would just leave you here?" Kizakura laughed and his grin got a little softer. Mitarai, as a professional illustrator and animator noticed this small detail when most would have let it go past. Any doubt he had before ran away with it's tail tucked between it's legs, because hope came with a flamethrower. All his inner doubts were gone when he heard the older man say that he came for him before his niece and that he thought that the idea of leaving Mitarai was a complete joke to him.

"Alright. Thank you, Kizakura-san. I suppose we need to find Kirigiri-san next. Did you find anything?"

"Yup, I did. But i'll tell you when we get her. Don't wanna repeat the same story twice, y'know? I guess she's in her office, so she shouldn't be too hard to find. And besides, how many purple haired, poker faced detective teens are out there? She'll stick out like a sore thumb, no worries about that." The old man chuckled again and waved his hand. Mitarai was surprised at the laid back attitude of the older man, who was supposed to be the most responsible one pout of the three, but really acted like the youngest. He followed Koichi to the car, took his seat behind the passenger's seat, and they drove to the detective agency Kirigiri worked in.

 

* * *

 

She was really getting impatient. She had been waiting for almost an hour now for either of the males to show up, but neither had come. Had they just been slacking off, or thought that it wasn't worth it? Or were they still sleeping. She checked the clock on her desk.

9:12

She _had_ been waiting for a whole hour. They wouldn't just leave her sitting here waiting for them... right? Right. Mitarai seemed really desperate to get that story, and Kizakura, while not being the most noble person ever, wouldn't be that irresponsible to just leave her. They had to show up eventually, hey both needed her to fulfill their own objectives after all. She had to wait for her Unc- Kizakura to get back with any news from his findings, but she didn't expect much from him. He was a drunk with no real skills or talent who was just a bother. She wasn't even sure why he _still_ hung around after she gave him her cold shoulder. He seemed really persistent. Why was that? Because he felt bad? She didn't think someone like him would act like that out of pure empathy. Was he doing it because he wanted adventure? Highly likely, he seemed like the type. But why put up with her, though? 

She sighed.

She needed to stop thinking about things like that, because it would only bring more questions than answers. She closed her eyes,h oping that a miracle would happen and they would suddenly show up.

"Oi! Kyokuo-chan!"

"Hello, Kirigiri-san."

Well... it appears miracles _do_ happen. She opened her eyes, and looked at her two "companions". One was grinning ,hand in his pocket, the other was giving her a warm smile, bags still under his eyes, but less so than usual. 

"What took you so long?" Koichi shrugged.

"I woke up a bit later, went to pick up Mitarai-kun and then we headed here. My bad, so sorry." He said the last part with a light and joking tone, clearly he was not sorry. 

"Did you find anything?" She looked like she didn't care to listen for an answer. 

"Actually, yeah. Kinda." Kirigiri looked at Kizakura with wide eyes and a surprised look. She frowned. She didn't expect him to find anything of value, so it really caught her off guard.

"Didn't think I was useful, ey? I'm hurt." He placed his hand on his heart and made a face of mock shock. Kyouko rolled her eyes.

"Tell us already what you found."

"Ok, ok. It appears that Kodaka-san was working for Hope's Peak _Academy,_ the most prestigious school in the world, only inviting the most talented. I talked to the head of security too, it seems he doesn't know anything about the drug operation, but thinks he knows someones who does. One of the more important figures, Kyosuke Munakata."

"If that is all, then why are we still waiting here? Let's find this Munakata-san and get some answers." Before Mitarai could even take a step towards the door, he felt a hind on his shoulder again. He turned around to see Kizakura who was stopping him.

"Yeah... about that. Contacting him will be a problem."

"Please elaborate." Kyouko crossed her arms as she stoop up.

"Well, it seems he is working on a overseas branch of Hope's Peak. He will be there for a while. I'm guessing, a week or two. He's been working on it for a while now, almost got it finished even. So we ought to wait for a while before we can proceed with things." Kyouko did not take this news lightly. She hated waiting so long just so she could get a lead on a case, but it seemed impossible to do otherwise. Munakata would be too busy to call them back or pick up their calls in the first place. It seemed they were out of options, because flying there would be too much of a time waste, waiting for him to come to them would be easier.

"Don't worry, I'll make sure to tell you guys as soon as he hits land. Scout's honor!" He put his hand to his heart and lifted to other in the air. Kirigiri looked at him with narrowed eyes. She didn't care for his promises, but had no choice but to play along.

"Fine. It seems we are stuck for now. I suggest we take a break, then. You both can get back to whatever you would be doing and make sure to contact me." She started sitting back down-

"Hold on, Kyouko-chan. Just because we don't have a lead, doesn't mean we can't hang out, right?  What do you think, Mitarai-kun?" 

-but she was stopped by Kizakura. He seemed to do alot of that lately. She looked at him first, then moved her sights to the younger boy. He seemed distressed at the sudden attention.

"W-Well.. erm.. I t-think we co-could hang out... i-if you both want, that is!" He waved his hands around, but was soon _once again stopped by Kizakura._

"Sheesh, relax kid. We're not accusing you of murder or anything, chill. So? Kyouko-chan? What do you say?" Koichi looked at her with a sly smirk, but it seemed a bit forced, and Ryota tried not keeping eye contact for too long. They both seemed to want her answer, and they both expected it to be a no. She chose to surprise them.

"If that is what you both want, then I have no objections." Both Kizakura and Mitarai were slack-jaw'd as they heard her answer, but Kizakura quickly regained his grin.

"Alright! Great. I agree completely. So, shall I pick you both up tomorrow and we can go somewhere?" He looked at his two friends.

"Erm.. sure, I guess. I'm free anyways, so I don't mind." Mitarai scratched the back of his head. He was supposed to work on a story, not go hang out with other people. But it couldn't be that bad, right?

"Good, good! If that's all, I guess I'll drop you off, Mitarai-kun. Also, we need to exchange phone numbers, really now. Communication would be so much easier." After giving each other their numbers, Kizakura left with Mitarai to bring him back to his office. Kirigiri stood back in her chair and though about the upcoming day. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not my best work, but It'll have to do. I'll try and get another chapter up this weekend, but no promises!  
> Also, 15 Kudos! Bring out the champagne! More than I expected, honestly. Thank you all who left their appreciation on my work, no matter how horrible and cringy it may be. So, I'll see you next time!
> 
> Have a nice day,  
> Richard Conway


	9. Intermission: Who is a liar?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Or, alternate title: The murderer is not always the Gardner. 
> 
> Came to me when I saw a song and exercise in my German book, everyone told two truths and one lie. Then I remembered the Future Arc episode title "Who is a Liar?" so I decided to write this. There will be more chapters like this, investigating one case is too boring, don'tcha think? I hope you enjoy!

Kizakura was eating, when he got a phone call. It was from Kyouko.

"Oi! Kyouko-chan! Good morning! How did you sleep?" He had come back home from yesterday's (*rushed*) episode, and went to sleep. Now it was the next day, and he had planned to pick the kids up to go somewhere fun. It seemed that his plans were crushed my Kirigiri's cold demeanor, because she had news. 

"Kizakura-san, good morning." She said that, but didn't really sound like she cared. "I have important news, it seems that we have a new mission today."

"Oh, and what would that be?" Koichi stuck a spoonful of cereal into his mouth. 

"We have another case at hand. The superiors gave it to me when they found out we were at a dead end for now at our drug investigation They said something about me wanting to prove them that I was capable, so I had to solve this mystery before we go back to investigating Hope's Peak."

"Oh, I see." Kizakura laid the spoon back into the bowl. "But I have one question. Why are you calling me about it? I thought you wanted me  _not_ to bother you during investigations. Or do you really like me that much?" Koichi's grin could not be wider. (Unless I said so.)

"Don't misunderstand me, I had no intentions of inviting you to help me, but the superiors forced me to, since this was apparently too much for me alone and you made an... interesting first impression on them, to say the least." Little did he know that what Kirigiri told him was a little white lie, and nobody forced her to get Kizakura on the case, but he didn't need to know that.

"Aaaaaaw, and here I thought I was getting somewhere. Well fear not, I will bring Mitarai to your office. He is welcome too, right?"

"Yes, that is fine, bring him. I will see you then." She hung up without saying a proper goodbye. Kizakura humphed. He finished his breakfast, straightened his tie and put on his hat, and drove to Ryota's office. He had called him beforehand, so Kizakura found him waiting outside the building. 

"Yo! Ryota-kun! How are ya?" The young boy stepped in the car.

"Morning, Kizakura-san. Erm... _Ryota_ -kun?" Kizakura looked behind him with a raised eyebrow.

"Yeah. I thought Mitarai-kun was a bit too official. We're buds now, right?" He said that with a half-grin, half-smile. Ryota's eyes widened at the older man's statement. They were "buds"? But, they just met a few days ago. And he was much older than Mitarai, he had to show some respect. And how could Kizakura say that they were friends? Did he mean it? Did he really think of Ryota as a friend?

Mitarai smiled and shook his head.

"Alright... Koichi-san." Kizakura was surprised, but soon regained his posture and grinned a toothy grin.

"See? Not that hard. Now, let's go get Kyouko-chan!" Kizakura stepped on the pedal with newfound happiness. Mitarai was equally happy, but for a completely other reason. He never had had any real friends. He was always bullied at school, and anime got him through those tough times. That's why took up painting and drawing at a very young age, and because a professional animator. The newspaper took him in to make illustrations for their paper, which made sales skyrocket and made them the number one paper in the whole of Japan. But the hype was soon gone, when his drawings had become so expectedly good, that nobody bothered praising him anymore. This was the first person who ever acknowledged him as a person, not a famous animator or illustrator. This was the first person who had called him their friend. He leaned back with the most genuine smile he could muster. 

They slowly made their way to Kirigiri's detective office. Similar to Mitarai, she was also waiting outside.

"Kyokuo-chan!" Kizakura rolled down the window and waved at the girl. She only narrowed her eyes and clipped her hair behind her shoulder. 

"What took you so long?" She wasn't expecting an answer.

"Well, I had to take Ryota-kun with me, so I had to make a bit of a detour. And breakfast, don't forget about breakfast!" Kyouko cocked her eyebrows when Kizakura called Mitarai Ryota-kun. He didn't use last names often, but this was a surprise indeed. She decided to ignore it for now.

"When did you two get so friendly? Anyways, I'll instruct you on where you must drive. We have a murder case on our hands."

"Ain't that specific. Anything more detailed?"

She sighed. "Duke Moorstone was murdered in his mansion. He was apparently stabbed, but full diagnostics haven't been made yet. We are to go to his abode and find out what happened."

"Aye, aye, ma'am!" Kizakura drove off with Kyouko giving him instructions. After a long drive, they found themselves in the countryside. It was quiet, a bit cold too. The trees had no leaves, and everything seemed to be gray. The mansion was on top of a hill, looking down on the nearby village. It was a big house, long with two floors, and many windows. It was surrounded by an eerie gate and aura. The trio stepped out of Kizakura's car, and walked to the gate.

There was a little button there, and since the gate was locked, Kirigiri decided to press it. After a few moments, and crack was heard and the gate was opened. The three looked at each other, but drowned their suspicions for now. When they got to the door, a man clad in a butler's uniform opened the door for them.

"Miss Kirigiri, I presume?" Kyouko nodded.

"Correct. I am the detective they sent to investigate. These are... my colleagues. Mitarai-kun and Kizakura-san. May we come in?" The butler nodded.

"Of course, madam. The mistress is waiting for you in the living room. The butler let them in, and directed them to a large room to the left of the entrance room, which held two staircases to the second floor and many doors all around the walls. They were directed to a wooden room, with a furnace in the far edge, a few sofa's in the middle, a round table, and decorations raging from antique looking paintings to animal pelts and heads. Kizakura, Kirigiri and Mitarai were told to sit on one of the sofas, facing a woman.

She looked to be in her forties, black locks, furrowed eyebrows and a mean look. She was dressed in black and had a black choker with a blue pearl, her legs crossed.

"I suppose you are the detectives who were sent to investigate my husbands murder?" The three nodded.

"Alright, what do you want to know."

"Mrs. Moorstone, right? First, you don't seem too sad or uncomfortable to discuss your husband's death. Why is that?" Kizakura was the first to get a word in, much to Kyouko's displeasure.

"I won't beat around the bush, I am not sad at his departure." She gave them a grin that even made Koichi feel a chill go up his spine. "In all honesty, I feel relived to know that he's dead. I don't care who murdered him, as long as they won't do it again."

"And why is that?" Kirigiri asked before Kizakura could say anything as a response.

"He was not a nice man. He never was. He didn't act nice to me, to the servants or to the village people. Nobody liked him. By god, I don't think even his own parents liked him. He was despicable. A horrible human being. I only married him for the money. And now, with his death, I get to have it all. I get all of his wealth, and I am ready to get out of this idiotic place." 

"Why was he despicable, what made everyone hate him?" 

"He was mean, impolite and cruel. For every single thing that one of the servants did wrong, he would punish them. Not that I really cared, I just wanted his money and to get out of here. I didn't care about what happened to any of the servants, but it didn't make his actions any more justified. He would always yell and scream, he was a pure annoyance to me. So honestly, long live whoever killed him. I would be willing to give them even some of my fortune as a reward."

"Could you please tell us more about him."

"He was old, angry, and mean. He didn't care about anyone and wanted everything to be perfect. There isn't anything else to say about him."

"Why was he so rich?"

"Ah, that. His parents were nobles, like us, and had a successful company. They worked in international trading. He inherited everything from them. Is that all? I would like to get to packing." The Duchess was clearly getting impatient. Kizakura nodded.

"Of course, but we must ask you to stay here for the time being. At least for today. We still need to find out who killed him, whether or not he deserved it."

"Very well, just make it quick." The Duchess got up and moved to the door. "Ask my butler for the body and you may investigate the house at your pleasure. Not like I need any privacy, I plan to leave here anyway." She left without another word.

"Well, clearly someone had a bad marriage. I'm guessing you want to check the body?" Kizakura put his right hand on his hip and looked at the detective.

"Quite. I will go investigate the Duke, you two go around asking questions from the residents." Kirigiri left also. 

"So, just you and me Ryota-kun. I wish you luck on your investigation. I'll see ya later!" Kizakura moved towards the door and waved at Mitarai.

"Right, see you Kizak-Koichi-san." He smiled at the man and returned the wave. He was all alone now. He sighed and moved towards the door himself. He had to find someone to interrogate. 

 

* * *

 

 

Kizakura left the room and went to the right. Opening one of the doors, he found a big dining hall with a long table, big windows and multiple cupboards, dinner plates and other utensils. To the left there was a set of double doors. It led to a hallway which connected the dining room to the kitchen. It was a large room. It seemed like the kitchen of a five star restaurant. No make that six stars. It was clean Kizakura was worried he would go blind if he started at it too long. 

"And who may you be?" A chubby chef with gray hair came from one of the doors in the back of the room.

"I'm one of the people they sent to investigate the murder of the late Duke. Do you mind if I ask some questions?"

"Just make it quick, I have food to prepare. If you're staying late, what would you like to eat? I can make anything and everything."

"Well, meat would be nice."

"Just that? Meat? How plain."

"What can I say, I have simple tastes. So, back to topic. What can you tell me about yourself and the Duke?"

"I have been working here for 27 years, special request from the Duke himself. My name is Pierrot Henrique. I used to work at a famous restaurant back in Italy, but the late master wanted only the best. I was honored at first, but then came to see how much of a pain he was. He only cared about himself, always wanting everything to be perfect. He didn't care how, he just wanted everything done. He paid us all good, but it was not worth it. I, like everyone else - I presume - do not miss him. I'm quite relieved that I get to go back to my homeland."

And Italian chef? What a cliche. He doesn't sound Italian. Must have gotten an English accent while working here. 

"Who do you think would do something like that, put aside the fact that everyone seems to have hated the guy."

"Hmm. I o not know, but I have a feeling that the Butler may. He knows almost everything and anything going on in this building. Don't let appearances fool you, Sebastian is as sharp as one of you detectives."

"Sebastian?"

"The Butler's name. He has worked here longer than I have, thus why he's the oldest of the servants of the house Moorstone. He was the one that the master liked most. Or at least as much as the master can like anyone, anyway. He may know who could have done it."

"Very well. Also, where were you on the night of the murder?" The chef chuckled. 

"If you want to imply that I did it, then be less obvious. I was here, in the kitchen of course. I, unlike the others, must always stay in the kitchen, unless told otherwise. No, nobody can confirm my story, I was completely alone. I prepared the food for the master. Now, if you'll excuse me, I must go back to my cooking."

Kizakura left. It seemed that there was no real prime suspect, everyone was suspicious. He sighed. Hopefully Kirigiri or Mitarai had anything smarter to say. 

 

* * *

 

 

Kyouko found the Butler waiting outside the room she was just in.

"I presume you want to see the body?" He looked old, fifty at least. He had perfectly combed black hair, looked a bit chubbier, on his face as on his body, than normal and had a bored expression. 

"Correct. Lead me to here you're holding him."

"Follow me, if you will. We had him stored in the cellar, so he wouldn't rot. Although I am afraid that the rats will eat him if he stays there too long."

"That's fine, I only intend to look at him. May I ask a few questions?" She didn't actually mean that as a question rather than a statement. 

"If you so wish."

"It doesn't seem like anyone really misses him, or is sad about his death. The Duchess told us that he was mean, but to what extent and why?" 

"He was not a nice fellow, he was mean to both his wife and us servants. I, as the longest one who ha worked here, had more to say than the others and wouldn't be punished as fast, but I wasn't out of danger. He got physical, sometimes he would get verbal. It depended on his mood. It is bad to speak ill of the dead, but I do not mind his passing either. I look forward to working somewhere else. I was here on the night of the murder, playing cards with the maid. And I think that the cook did it. It is not nice to speak behind people's backs, but he actually a big liar. While saying he is from Italy, he's actually not. He's from America, and has no record of being an actual chef. Also, I have noticed he is quite greedy. He hides it well, but it does not go past me." 

Kirigiri was surprised. He had answered all of her questions, without needing her to ask them. They moved through multiple hallways, util finding an old door, leading down with a spiral staircase. This man was more mysterious and frightening that she thought at first. How did he know what she was going to ask.

"I only used logical thinking. Anyone could tell what you were going to ask. It's typical police protocol, no?" He had done it again. She decided not to answer that. They moved down for quite a bit, and after finding a humongous set of double doors, she found a wine cellar stacked with the most expensive collections.

"He did have a good taste, if I do say so. It is a shame to see this collection go."

"I heard that the Duchess plans to leave, and take the Duke's fortune with her. What would happen to the servants and house, then?" 

"Simple, we would get our last share of our pay and we would all go our separate ways. I will go find another master, and the other's will most likely follow their own dreams, if they weren't crushed during their time here already. The mansion will be sold to the highest bidder, it's legacy forgotten."

"Where will you take the body once I'm done with him?"

"There is an old family graveyard behind the mansion, all the generations are buried there. There is no need to worry." 

Kyouko nodded and moved forwards to where the body of the Duke lay. He was old and fat, graying brown hair. He had a blood stain on his dark tuxedo, a kitchen knife on the side of his body. Most likely the murder weapon. But he only had minimal bleeding, there would have to be much more for it to be a death by blood loss. She frowned. He seemed calm, but had furrowed eyebrows. He looked like he would have been angry all the time. She checked his pupils, pulse, arms and legs along with his tuxedo pockets. What stuck out, however, was a small blood satin in the corner of his mouth. When she opened his mouth, she found blood on his tongue and throat. Poison, most likely. Who had poisoned him and why? Everyone in this house seemed like a suspect, but the only one to really gain anything was the Duchess. 

"I'm done."

"That it?"

"Yes, for now. I need to check his room."

"Of course." He led her up the stairs. It seemed that this was going to be a tricky one.

 

* * *

 

 

Mitarai moved towards a door standing near the one he came out of. It led to a hallway, multiple doors on either side. This place looked like a maze to him. He wondered if either of the other two had gotten lost already. After walking a long while through the hallways, he heard a crash behind one of the doors. When he knocked on it, no answer came.

"Hello? Is anyone in there?" Nothing. He slowly pushed the door open, to reveal a small white storage room with multiple shelves and cupboards. He stepped inside, to find a pathway leading to the right. There was a cage, and a big pile of clothes on the grind inside. A pair of legs were sticking out. Mitarai immediately wondered if it was a dead body and started getting chills. When he got close, the legs began to move. A grunt was heard, and from the mountain a red haired maid appeared. She grumbled something under her breath, and looked at the pile in front of her, not noticing Ryota.

"U-um, e-excuse me!" Mitarai stuttered. She looked behind her and saw the boy. She looked almost as old as the Duchess, having red hair with a few gray strands. 

"Who are you?" She didn't seem any nicer than the Duchess herself. Mitarai gulped.

"I'm M-Mitarai Ryota, n-nice t-to meet you. I w-was sent as one o-of the detectives to i-investigate the murder of D-Duke Moorstone."

"Oh. Whatever. My name is Clara Leinfield. I'm sure you noticed that neither the Duke's nor my name are Japanese. The Duke specifically ordered people from America to work for him, so all of our names are foreigner." Well, that answered one of the questions.

"Anyways, what do you want?"

"U-um... well... I-I wanted to ask a few questions a-about the Duke and the murder." She scoffed.

"Well, if you're asking me if I did it, then I must sadly say that I didn't. I don't mind him being gone. Nobody does. He was an asshole. He deserved what came to him."

"Where were you o-on the night of the m-murder?"

"I was't here. I was running errands for the deceased master. You can ask the Duchess. She knew about it."

"Do you think anyone could actually m-murder him? The Duke, I mean."

"Hah, who wouldn't? However, I did hear the Duke having a shouting contest with the Gardner yesterday, and he's not in a good understanding with either the Butler or the Cook. Either of those three could have do it, but I think it was the Gardner. He seems like the most likely candidate. Now, if you'll get out of my way, I need to get these clothes washed. I tripped on my leg earlier, so now I have to pick all o these clothes up."

"Uh, do you want some help?" 

"Just get out." Mitarai didn't want to push his luck and quickly went out of the room. Whew, he was still alive. It seems nobody in this house is nice. 

 

 

 

 

Mitarai walked out of the hallway, but found himself lost. After searching and going through countless doors, he found himself lost. How could this happen? Why couldn't he find his way back? This place couldn't be that big, right? Why had bad luck suddenly stroke him? He sighed and kept moving. After finding his way to familiar hallways and doors, he found himself in front of a white set of doors with small windows on each. When looking through them, he found the kitchen. There, he saw a chef looking man poured something from a yellow bottle, which looked like water, into the put which was cooking. After giving a small smile, the man put the yellow bottle down and took the pot in his hands and walked towards the door. Hiding inside a nearby room, Mitarai left a little crack to see when the chef was gone. When he was gone, Ryota walked out and moved towards the kitchen again. Opening the doors, he found the bottle again and read the label. 

 

* * *

 

"Geez, could they not hurry up?" Kizakura was getting impatient. He was leaning against the wall in the entrance hall, after he had talked with the chef. He had been waiting for a few minutes. What could be taking so long? Had they gotten lost? Oh dear, this better not turn into a scavenger hunt.

"Waiting for your friends?" Kizakura turned to his left to find a man with a strand hat and green vest with a wheat straw hanging between his teeth. He look around thirtie. He had a shave beard and lazy eyes. He looked the least suspicious person yet, making him the _most_ suspicion person yet. 

"The Gardner, I'm guessing?"

"Correct you are, mate. And you're one of the investigators they sent to investigate the murder of our old pal Moorstone?" 

"Pal? You seem to be treating him the best out of all the servants."

"Don't mistake politeness for sympathy. It's a dam shame that nobody's paying me anymore, but the old man deserved it. He didn't treat nobody right. But all the other people in this household seem to think is that he didn't treat them right. Everyone here is the same, they only think about themselves. I'm probably the nicest servant here. Hell, I even stood up to the master for some of the others. He was a scary man. While obeying his every wish, they didn't hesitate to curse his name when he was away. Whenever I helped someone, they always asked why. I just said that it was the right thing to do. To which they all scoffed and a few even gave a forced thanks. But that happened rarely. Let me guess, someone said I did it, right?"

"The Duchess seems to think so."

"Yeah, I guessed. Nice lady, if you look past her greed and selfishness. Which is really hard. She probably said that to keep me away from the fortune., which I have no plan on getting. Oh, that's right. I haven't introduced myself. Jacob Oliver, from west like everyone else here." He put his hand forward.

"Koichi Kizakura, nice to meet you." Koichi took and shook the Gardner's hand.

"So, where were you on the night of the murder?" 

"I was in my garden, behind the house, as always. Nobody can testify to that claim." He smiled.

"You seem rather relaxed about this."

"It would be worse if I was freaking out. Even more suspicions than being relaxed, don'tcha think?"

"Hm, maybe. Who do you think did it?"

"Other than the Duchess, of course? The Butler. He seems shady. He found us, y'know? The rest of the servants. No history behind him, no backstory, nothing. A nobody who suddenly became the butler of Moorstone. Kinda like the chef. He was found three years after the butler, I think. He seems to know everything, and he and master had a weird aura about them when they talked. Like they wanted to keep it civilized. Like there was a secret they both knew, but didn't want to let anyone else know." Hmm, that's something. The Butler seems to be the most suspicious one yet. 

"Ah! Koichi-san!"

"Hmm?" From the other end of the room came Mitarai, jogging. 

"Ah, Ryota-kun. How goes? Meet Jacob, the gardner." Oliver nodded. Mitarai returned the gesture.

"So, what did ya find?"

"The maid seems to think that... erm well... that Oliver-san did it." Jacob didn't seem to be too shocked.

"Figures. She always was the venomous one, right behind the Duchess. Sometimes I think they're related. I had a bit of an argument with the master over some flowers. I didn't like his choice."

"Anything else?" Kizakura asked, ignoring the gardner for now.

"Well, it seems that the Butler and Cook weren't big friends with Moorstone-san either. And that she wasn't here on the night of the murder."

"I can atone for that! I saw her leaving, since I was in the garden." Jacob interrupted.

"Well, that makes you or number one suspect, Oliver-san." He waved his hand in dismissal.

"Meh, you don't have any credible evidence against me. And I wasn't expecting to get off easily, so no matter. We will see how it ends."

Well, thought Kizakura, it seems that this case is nowhere close to ending. They would have to keep going. Nobody realized, that it was slowly getting dark, the sun hiding behind the horizon.

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was going to finish this mystery in one chapter, but it is getting late so I'll have to finish it in another one another day.   
> Also, I have fantastic news! Guess what's going to start next week? That/s right, hell's week! Exams! Yay! So exciting! I'm thrilled!
> 
>  
> 
> If someone did not realize that was pure sarcasm, then I have nothing to say. Exam's are starting, making my time of writing chapters smaller. I'll still try to write a chapter per weekend, but no promises. I will TRY to release part two in a few days, or after math's exam which is on Wednesday. Anyways, hang in there and don't die of anxiety and excictemnt over the next chapter. Kidding, no one but myself would be thate xcitcted about the next chapter. So, any stupid mistakes I made? Any suggestions? Feel free to comment anything. ANYTHING. Pls, guys. I'm getting lonely. Anyways, I'll see ya all next time!
> 
> Have a nice day,  
> Richard Conway


	10. Who is a liar, pt. 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Like I said, exams are here, so I will be very busy during this weekend and the following week. BUT~!  
> After next week, I will have 5 days of vacation. So I'll TRY to write a few chapters during that time.  
> For now, here is the continuation of the last chapter, sorry if it's too abrupt or forced, but after cutting last chapter in short I kinda lost motivation for this mystery. But, here is the conclusion.  
> I hope you enjoy!
> 
> Have a nice day,  
> Conway

"Hmm. It seems the sun has set." Oliver pointed out, making the other two men look outside.

"Yeah. So, we have no new leads. It seems that we ought to ask if Kyouko-chan found anything."

"The third detective?"

"Yeah, something like that. She went to check the body of the late Moorstone."

"Hmm. Well, I suppose we outta go eat, the chef will have somethin' ready for us. I'm sure he expected to have you three as well. Let's go." Jacob took off his boots and walked towards a door to the right. The dining hall, if Kizakura remembered correctly. Mitarai looked towards the older man, and Koichi nodded. They followed Jacob. The dining hall was filled with plates, forks and knives and even some glasses. There were chairs for three servants, the Duchess and the three investigators. As the current three occupants of the room sat down in silence and waited. Soon after, the door opened, revealing Kirigiri and the Butler.

"Dinner?" Kyouko asked.

"Seems so. We might as well." The detective nodded, and took a seat between Mitarai and Kizakura. 

"It seems that there are a bit too many plates." The Butler looked bemused, glancing along the dining table. 

"How come? It seems that there are utensils for everyone, not counting the chef himself."

"The servants don't eat with the Masters or guests. All the servants eat together in another room. Pierrot knows this, yet he still placed these plates. I wonder why."

"Maybe because he wants you to eat with us? It seems like the most logical conclusion." Kizakura laced his fingers in front of his face. 

"It is peculiar, for he has never done this before. I ought to call the other servants and the madam, then. I will be back shorty." The black haired butler left. 

"So, did you find anything useful? It seems everyone we asked has nothing, other than their own assumptions. It seems nobody liked the Duke, at all. The maid wasn't here on the night of the murder, and Oliver here was in the garden." Jacob waved at the young woman.

"It seems that we have our first contradiction. The Butler said he was playing cards with the Maid."

"Huh, really? But, even Oliver-san said that she left the house."

"Some errands, or whatnot. I saw her, alright. Walked out at..." he scratched his head. "... about eight in the evening."

"Hmm, interesting. Also, does anyone know how Moorstone-san became a duke? Usually Dukes are supposed to govern a duchy, but here he is, in Japan. Why is that?" The Gardner shrugged.

"No idea. Heard his parents got rich from a firm back west, but I don't know _how back_ west. Could have been anywhere really. He has been called a Duke, and when asked he dismisses the subject on how or why. I don't think anybody, even the Duchess herself, knows how he became one. All we know, is that he's very rich." 

That didn't make any sense to Kyouko. There was a man who called himself a Duke, without actually being one? Ho was this legal, did any authorities know? He seemed rich, so the last part probably didn't matter. She pinched her chin with her fingers in thought. The door opened, and in came the Duchess, and the other servants. They all sat down, giving each other a few quick glances, and waited for the dinner to be served. The servants however, excluding Oliver, both seemed surprised at suddenly being called to dinner along with everyone else. The right door opened, revealing the chef with a tray holding meat, exotic looking potatoes and dressing with a few carrots swimming in it. Mitarai stiffened, and started sweating nervously. Kizakura took note of this, and leaned towards the boy. 

"Hey, Ryota-kun. What's wrong? You don't like meat?" There was a little playfulness at the end, but worry dominated his question. The boy swallowed.

"I saw the chef put something inside the sauce. It was in a yellow bottle, and seemed like water. When I checked the label, it said something with "Mu" and "HCl"."

"That's Muriadic acid!" Kyouko whispered to both males.

"W-what?!"

Kizakura suddenly stood up, alerting everyone in the room. The Duchess frowned.

"Mister... I'm sorry, what was your name?"

"Kizakura."

"Right. Well, Mister Kizakura, what's with the abrupt... up sanding... is there something that is bothering you?" He looked at the chef, who was currently serving the maid. The looked around. The little Italian man had already served the Butler, Duchess and Gardner.

"Indeed, what's with the sudden intrusion? I spent a lot of time working on this meal, and I expect you to eat it. It would be a waste for it to be left uneaten."

"I'm afraid that will be the case." Kyouko stood up, Mitarai following his comrade's actions.

"Huh? Why's that?" Jacob cocked his head to the side, looking at them. 

"Henrique, was it? Tell me, how long did you take to make this dinner?" Kizakura asked, a sly grin brooding at his lips. 

"If my memory serves me right, I would estimate around three to four hours."

"And what did you use to make this meal?" 

"Do you want me to go into fine detail about my methods? You can ask that later, once you've all eaten up, and this case has been solved." Koichi's grin spread.

"Ah, but I might even know of an ingredient you may have used, that might be a but unorthodox to this particular cooking." 

The little man narrowed his eyes and cocked his eyebrows. "Oh, what what would that be?"

"Well... Did you happen to put water into the dressing?"

"What's with these sudden questions? Can't we eat already?" The Maid looked furious, but she would thank him later for this.

"Please, just answer me. Did you put water inside the dressing sauce?" Kizakura asked again, this time stressing everyone syllable.

"Yes, as a matter of fact I did. It's a normal part of the process..." Kizakura's grin finally developed to a stage no mere mortal could hope to achieve. He looked like the devil himself.

"Well... I don't know much about cooking, but last time I checked, you didn't use muriatic acid in making sauce." The air of the room was suddenly so heavy, a professional heavy lifting champion would blush. The chef was shocked, but Kizakura detected a hint of anger. Everyone looked around, until the Butler finally spoke.

"Kizakura-san - that is how the honorifics go, Yes? - What you are suggesting is absolutely absurd. Why would Henrique put a substance as dangerous as Muriatic acid inside our dinner sauce? That is a very bold claim." 

Koichi pointed at Mitarai. "Our friend here saw you pour something inside the sauce, and after he checked the bottle, it had "Mu" and "HCl" written on it. Now, I don't remember much from chemistry class, but I know that those two things aren't very healthy for your insides." The cook seemed angered. He clenched his fist.

"How dare you make such a dastardly claim! I have never done such a foul action! What makes you think so? Just because some kid told you that I did such a thing?"

"Honestly, I trust this "some kid" more than you. Also, don't bother lying, its more obvious that half lies, stick to those."

"Hah, such ignorance. How dare you!" The chef looked at the butler and smiled.

"You trust me, don't you Sebastian?" The old butler looked as bored as ever, only with one eyebrow slightly raised. 

"What if I do?"

"Then eat it."

"I beg your pardon?"

"Eat my sauce. If you trust me, you will eat it." The smile took an evil turn, but it was only slight. Only Kirigiri, Kizakura and Mitarai noticed this. The two former because of their life experiences, and Mitarai because he noticed every single detail. Drawing something complex required such observations. The butler seemed to doubt his fellow servant. 

"I wouldn't do that if I were you, Sebastian-san. He might be just tricking you." However, the butler shook his head.

"No, I believe Henrique. He wouldn't do something like this." 

"Sebas-" Koichi cut himself off, as he walked towards the man clad in black. The servant took a spoon and a big mouthful of sauce. Everyone satared in anticipation, as they watched the butler. After a little while, the old man looked at Kizakura, nothing had changed.

"See? It was purely a misunderstandin-" He cut himself off as well, as he suddenly paled. Everyone's eyes widened, as the butler suddenly grabbed his throat and started choking. Nobody dared to move, as the servant wailed around and tried to do something, anything to stop whatever was happening. Once he started coughing up blood, everyone knew it was too late. He coughed and coughed, forming a large pool of crimson below him. Finally, he stopped, and gave a look towards the grinning chef. There was desperation in his eyes, along with regret, the feel of betrayal and anger. His eyes lost color, as his body slammed against the floor. Nobody moved.

"The stupid idiot." Laughed the chef maniacally. Kizakura slowly turned to him, brows furrowed.

"So... Ryota-kun was right..." The cook turned to the man speaking to him, and laughed some more.

"Yes, the idiot kid was correct. But the stupid imbecile of a  _butler_  still ate the sauce anyway." Everyone else suddenly stood up and looked at the chef, mortified. 

"So, you put muriatic acid into the dressing, the same one you served for everyone in this room. You planned to kill, not only the residents of this estate, but also us three (Heh, get it?). The only questions are, why? And did you also kill the Duke?" The chef looked at Kirigiri as if she was retarded.

"Really? _Why?_ Isn't it obvious?! I wanted the fortune! Everything was going so well, until you three showed up. Heh, guess I should have known my good luck was running out. Yes, I killed the stupid shit. And, since I'm clearly in no position to object, I will also tell you why. Also, no... I am not Italian, only on my mother's side. 

You see... me, the butler and duke used to be buddies. We were famous robbers back west. Nothing was safe from us, banks, jewelry stores, dry cleaners, nothing. However, one night, we fucked up. On a job, I 'accidentally' tripped the alarms and almost got us all killed. What I didn't count on, was that the police officer I bribed to help me escape turned against me. You see, I wanted all the loot for myself. But, so did the police man. We escaped, barely, with the loot and made our way to safety. Thankfully, the other two had no idea of my plans. I proposed moving east, since we were officially wanted men now, the policed had seen our faces. The other two accepted. We moved slowly, first the man with all the loot, Moorstone, then Sebastian and, finally, me.

Moorstone got some fake ID and started calling himself a Duke, which was an obvious stretch, but nobody seemed to care. Me and Sebastian had to be his servants, and let me tell you, it was a pain working for him. He acted all arrogant with us, even going so far as to pretending not to know us when we asked about the money. I got so sick of it, I decided to kill him and Sebastian. Our friendship started getting cold before our little rendezvous here, so what was another couple of bodies. I didn't expect him to so far as to get married and have a few other servants. It got really painful, but I the thought of getting the fortune was too big. 

I killed Moorstone, and told Sebastian he was planning to kill both of us. He bought it, since he too saw the sings of growing coldness. I killed Moorstone and decided to poison the rest of you, along with Sebastian and take all the fortune with me, and move to another country. I was scared at first, since I found out that there were detectives roaming around, but I just decided to kill you three along with the rest. And here we are now, having this one sided conversation..."

If it could be possible, the people of the estate looked even more shocked and mortified. It kinda amused Koichi. _Kinda_. 

"So, you planned to take the fortune you stole for yourself, eh? Well, that's too bad, since we outnumber you." The chef's grin reminded Koichi of himself when he was younger, since it was still pretty weak in comparison to his current grin.

"Oh no... I'm afraid that isn't the case. You see, I locked all of the entrances to this house, and the doors to this room while you were getting prepared...." He took out a sharp meat cleaver from one of his pockets. It shone in the light of the dining hall.

"I won't let you get away! This is my treasure, MINE! MI-" he was silenced by a loud crash. The murderer chef fell to the floor with a derpy face, behind him staring the Gardner with a broken plate. It seemed that during the chef's villainous monologue, Oliver was able to sneak up behind him and hit him with a plate once enough was heard. Jacob chuckled.

"I knew something was going on, but I never imagined something this big. Guess the greed got to him..." He dropped the remained of the plate, making it fall to the floor.

"Well done, Oliver-san. That was a fine sneak attack, couldn't have done it better myself." Kizakura smirked and gave the Gardner a thumbs up. 

 

* * *

 

 

After calling the police and making sure to tell them the whole story, our three protagonists were approached by the "Duchess".

"It seems that today was quite something. I had no idea of my husband's secret treasure, not of his past. He was as much of a mystery as to anyone else. I suppose I must thank you, for now I can finally move in peace and take not only my husband's money but also this new fortune with me." She left without another word, leaving the three detectives blinking.

"She sure likes money, doesn't she?" Asked Mitarai.

"Almost as much as Kizakura likes booze, it seems." Kirigiri flatly commented. Koichi thought that he should giver her this one. Oliver came towards them, as light smirk on his face.

"Howdy." He tipped his hat towards them.

"So, it seems this mystery has been solved, eh? I never knew that there was a secret war going on in our house, and for nothing too." This made Kirigiri cock an eyebrow.

"What do you mean, for nothing?"

"Ah, well..." Oliver grinned at her. "As the one who stopped Henrique from killing everyone, they talked to me first. Turns out, the whole fortune was spent on this house and accommodations. He had nothing left, thus why he acted coldly towards his former friends when they asked about the money. Turns out, there was no money." This surprised them even more. Kizakura laughed.

"I want to see the face of the Duchess when she finds out!" Jacob joined him.

"You and me both!" They laughed as if they were two old friends who just reunited.

"It seems he has an astonishing skill at making friends. He should turn to politics." Kirigiri commented, monochrome, but Mitarai noticed a light underline in her words. It seemed that she was slowly warming up. Slowly, but surely.

"So, I suppose this is it for us, huh? Well, it was fun while it lasted." Jacob said, a bit sadly.

"Yeah, I guess. What are you going to do now, Oliver?" Since he was western, Koichi didn't feel the need to use honorifics.

"Look for a new job, maybe some place with a nicer garden and better employers this time." The two men laughed again. When they stopped, Jacob stretched out his arm.

"Well, Kizakura, it was interesting meeting you guys. I hope we can meet again; no, I know we will." (Ok, Oliver, don't get ahead of yourself. _I'm_ the author, not you.)

"Yeah, that would be nice. Well, take care Oliver." Kizakura took the man's hand and firmly shook it.

"You too, Kizakura. See ya guys!" He moved away and waved at them.

"It seems you make a new friend every day, Kizakura." Kirigiri spoke up after a few moments of silence.

"I guess. Yous should try to do it yourself. Make a challenge for yourself, to make a new friend every week. That may finally give some humanity to that cold mask of yours."

"Who says it's a mask?"

"Me, because I know the real you. And the real you didn't do half as good of an impression of a stone statue as you do now. Did you take drama classes in school? You never told me about your free time, so I really want to know." Kirigiri huffed, and turned away.

"In any case, we should all go home now. It's fairly late, and we need to rest. I have a feeling that it's going to be a long week." She walked towards Kizakura's parked black car in front of the gates. The owner chuckled. 

"Guess we should follow her, mask or o mask she was always impatient." Kizakura started walking too, Mitarai not too far behind him. The three rode in silence, as they thought about the past week and the on to come. Indeed, it was going to be long and hard. But they all had a feeling, they would make it out, together.

 

 


	11. Hei ho, hei ho, and off to Hope's Peak we go!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What's this, Conway uploading TWO chapters in one weekend? The world's gone mad, I say!  
> Jokes aside, I decided to upload this because the next week will be very busy, and I don't have a single clue when I will be able to continue. Probably next Friday or something. BUT! I HAVE GOOD NEWS! After next week, I have five days of vacation, which means I will be able to write more! YAY!  
> As always, I hope you enjoy and feedback is always welcome!
> 
> Have a nice day,  
> Cowany

It had been a few days since the Moorstone murder case, and everyone had gone home. They agreed that they would call each other once someone got something, but it seemed that everything had been silent for quite a while. Kizakura was eating his cereal once more, since he couldn't exactly cook nor did he want to bother going shopping this early. He usually had takeout for dinner or a pizza. He was stricken with deja-vu when he got a call while lifting a spoonful of cereal.

“Kyouko-chan?”

“Kizakura, please don't talk with your mouth full.”

“Oh, right! Sorry!” He finished his current batch when he coughed.

“So, ya got anything new?”

“Yes, actually. I heard that Munakata-san is back in Japan, and is currently working back at Hope's Peak. I am unaware of his current progress of the overseas branch of the Academy which he was supposed to supervise, so I don't know how long he will be back. I suggest we hurry to Hope's Peak and talk to him.” Kizakura had lifted another spoonful, when he chocked on his food as he heard the last part.

“Koichi, are you alright?” Kyouko sounded a bit distressed, which was enough for Kizakura.

“Heh, you called me Koichi...” He barely coughed.

“I am relieved to know you're fine to continue working on the case, _Kizakura_.”

He wasn't expecting her to suggest going to Hope's Peak, but the thought did cross his mind a few times. None the less, it still frightened Kizakura a bit. Going to Hope's Peak meant that they might cross Jin, which was a bad idea all around. While not having anything against the man personally, Koichi wasn't sure if he wanted to meet his old best friend anytime soon. They had grown distant, when was the last time they had a chat? Too many years ago to remember, with Kizakura's drinking. What made things worse, Kyouko would also be there, meaning that if they happened to stumble onto the headmaster, things wouldn’t end well for either party. The blonde didn't want to lose what little warmth he had gotten back from his 'niece', and this encounter would get him on her shit list, effective immediately. She would be beyond angry if she found out Kizakura knew her father was there, and that would make all his current efforts be in vain. He pondered on what to do, weather he should just tell her about her dad, or keep it a secret and hope luck is on their side. She would hang up at the mere mention of her father, but Kizakura wondered if it was worth the risk.

“Kizakura, are you still there?”

“H-huh? Eh, yeah. What's up?”

“You've been silent for a few minutes now, is something the matter?” She sounded uncharacteristically concerned, which made him feel even worse about his betrayal.

“Kyouko… there's something I need to tell you...”

“If you would have listened to me, you would know that I'm already on my way to the school. Pick up Mitarai-kun and we'll rendez-vous in front of the school. I'll see you both there, this is my stop.”

“Kyouko, wai-!” He was cut off when she hung up on him.

_Shit._

She was going to wait for them at the school, meaning he still had time to warn her. He quickly got up – placing the cereal in the fridge. He would have to finish it later – and dashed down the stairs to his car. He needed to hurry.

He drove to Mitarai's place and picked him up, only saying a few greetings and quickly beckoning him to the car. He looked confused and worried, but decided better than to ask what’s wrong. Kizakura knew he needed to hurry. Hopefully they would find Munakata-san without stumbling onto Jin, but what are the chances of that? While not being the highest power of authority, he was still the headmaster, he would know if they visited, weather Munakata told him or not. When they arrived at the gates, Koichi picked up a fake grin and flashed it at the purple haired girl. While driving, Kizakura decided against his prior plan of approach. He decided not to tell Kyouko and just see if luck was really on their side.

“What took you so long?” She asked.

“'Long'? H-Honestly, I was afraid I-I would vomit from a-all the quick driving Koichi did.” The other two did not question the absence of honorifics, they both knew it was due to Mitarai spinning around as if he were on a carousel.

“No matter, we need to find Munakata-san, fast. I think I know where we could find him.”

They started walking after her towards the main building. They wandered around a bit, until they found a door near the end of the hallway, guarded by Sakakura. Kizakura nodded in his direction, to which the boxer only huffed. He wore a long dark blue coat with security clothes. He looked quite sharp, Kizakura mused to himself.

“I called beforehand, telling them of our arrival.” Kirigiri explained. Well, that made things a bit easier. Kizakura mentally let out a relieved sigh. They stepped through the door, to find a small conference room. It held a large oval table and multiple swivel chairs, the one nearest to the window had a man with gray hair sitting on it. He wore a dark gray suit and a light brown tie. He had an expressionless face, similar to Kyouko.

“You're Kirigiri Kyouko, correct?” Kizakura cringed at the last name. He was sure Kyosuke knew that she was the headmasters daughter, so why didn't he say anything about hat? Maybe he didn't care, or maybe he knew of their family conflict, and decided not to anger her? He couldn't just ask, so he didn't.

“Correct. I'm sure you know of the reason why we're here?” Munakata nodded.

“You said in our phone call that there is a drug operation going on in our school, and that you have evidence to support it. May I see said evidence?” Kirigiri took out the dairy of Kodaka Yuuki from her jacket pocked and slid it across the table to Munakata. He took it and quickly read through.

“It belonged to Kodaka Yuuki, a security official who was pressed to work for some unknown party by having his sister in danger. She died a few days before Yuuki, but we don't know why they killed him. I have theories, but nothing solid. He said nothing of his sister's death. Actually, the last time he wrote something was a few days prior to when she died. We would like to know if there is something suspicious going on at this school, and if there is we have to put a stop to it.” She said, firmly. Munakata closed the book and put it down on the table.

“I believe you. It seems that there really _is_ an inside threat going on in Hope's Peak.” Those words relieved Kyouko, but it was short lived.

“However, this means that our drug problem is strictly school business. We are capable of handling the situation ourselves, without the help of the police. The evidence you have provided us will be enough for us to do a full search of the grounds, I suspect we will find something in a day or two.” The Kirigiri detective furrowed her eyes.

“Munakata-san, if you will, we would like to be directly involved in this investigation. It is a legal police case, and I have the permits. I am obliged to find the drug traffickers, with or without your approval.” The grayette raised his eyebrows.

“You resolution surprises me, and honestly it is quite commendable.” He let them drop. “But, we can handle the situation. We will inform you once we're done, you can consider this case solved.” He was about to stand up, when he was stopped by the lilac haired girl standing in front of him.

“Take note, I don't take no as an answer. You either let me work with you, or I will have to work against you. We can do this however you want, but don't underestimate me. Besides, if the traffickers have made it this far without being detected, not even mentioning that they were able to set up an operation in the first place, it would be best if you used legal and police assets. While I don't doubt the capability of your security forces, they _did_ let a drug operation happen here, in your school. We don't know who else is in on it, wouldn't it be better to have as many people as you can trust at your side?” Munakata leaned back in his chair and seemed to be thinking it over. However, Sakakura, who had followed them inside, seemed to take offense in her statement.

“Are you questioning the loyalty of our security personnel? Are yous saying their incapable?” While being a strong adversary, he did have a hot temper. He seemed ready to stab someone right there and then.

“We already know that Kodaka was an unwilling rat, we don't know how many more they have used the same tactics on. These people are ruthless, and won't be easy to find them. For all we know, your whole security could be compromised.” Juzo clenched his trembling fist.

“Why you-!”

“That's enough, Juzo. They raise a valid point.” The brunette was immediately calmed down by his boss. Munakata closed his eyes.

“You prove a valid argument, everyone in this school could be a rat. Actually, I came here originally to find out any dark secrets of Hope's Peak, and have found quite some interesting developments. I have encountered some suspicious activity in this academy before, so this is no surprise. I have a hunch that somebody higher up has something to do with this. The headmaster is probably innocent, he is not the kind to do this. I theorize that the Steering Committee’s is involved in this.”

“We cannot be sure of the headmaster's innocence until we make sure.”

 _Shit, shit, shit._ Kizakura was freaking out inside. If he knew where this was going, she would ask to talk to the headmaster. And that made all of the alarms in Koichi's head scream. Munakata seemed to notice the alcoholic's inner war, because his next words certainly calmed the latter down.

“I don't think that's necessary. I know the man personally, and I can say with absolute guarantee that he would rather die than to willingly allow anything like this to happen. If you are still uncertain of his innocence, then I will personally question him. I don't think you need to bother with him.” Kizakura was certain now, that the former Student Counsel president of their old school knew of the Kirigiri family's inner conflict. Actually, it shouldn’t have surprised Kizakura that much, considering they all went to the same school back when they were younger. Yeah, he and Jin had been a bit older than the rest, but they still were good friends. Yukizome made sure of that part.

“If you insist…” The young detective seemed to still be skeptical about the choice, but decided to trust them, if she wanted them to trust her.

“We will launch a full scale investigation. I will choose the men myself, to make sure there will be no moles. I will take extreme measures, you need not fear.” Munakata stood up.

“What would you like to do now?” Kyouko cupped her chin in thought.

“I suppose I will have to wait for you to make your search. If you find anything, I would like for you to contact me. We will take our leave now, thank you for your time.” She turned around and headed to the door. Kizakura looked back and sent a relived 'thank you' with his eyes, to which Munakata responded by nodding, and Koichi was sure he saw a smile tugging at the younger man's lips. They moved down the hallway, Kirigiri leading, and both Mitarai and Kizakura behind her, the former on her right, the latter on her left. Kizakura dug his fist deep in his pocket, and let a smile cover his face. He was able to dodge the confrontation between Kyouko and her father, for now at-least. Now all they had to wait was for Munakata to conclude his search and they would have their new lead.

“What are you so smug about, Kizakura?” Kirigiri asked, looking back at her supposed uncle.

“Oh, nothing. Just feeling happy about how great the day has gone so far. No bodies have turned up yet!” He smiled at her, which took the detective off guard. Kizakura never smiled. _Never._ Something was seriously wrong. Like, hell frozen over type wrong.

“What did you do?” She asked, eye narrowed.

“What do you mean?” Kizakura raised an eyebrow, smile still standing.

“You're smiling...”

“Huh, really? I guess I am!” He said in a happy tone. Kirigiri was seriously freaking out now. Him being happy was nothing, but so happy that he would smile? Something _really really really_ wrong was going on. They moved further through the school, but it seems that during their talk, they got lost. They were definitely nowhere near the exit.

“Where are we?” Mitarai asked, nervously looking back and forth.

“Good question.” Kizakura mimicked him.

“Hold on, Kizakura you still haven't answered me. Why are yo-” She was abruptly cut off by a door opening in front of them. From the room came out a man with dark purple hair and eyes, wearing a black suit and a very dark purple tie. Kirigiri, Kizakura and the man all looked at each other, eyes wide.

_Well… fuck… so much for avoiding confrontation._

Kizakura was sweating, and his hands started to shake as his breath became faster and his heart was slowly sinking to his stomach. Kyouko looked at the man in-front of her, ignoring the rest of the world around. She and this 'stranger' were locked in an unannounced staring contest. Mitarai looked back and forth between everyone who were standing paralyzed.

“Um… w-what's going on…?” Kizakura smiled a very weak and forced grin at him and put his hand in his shoulder.

“Ryota-kun, there are times to talk and then there are times to shut up. This is the latter...”

The other two purple haired humans in the hallway did not hear them. The only ones existing in their world were the person standing in-front of them.

“Father...” Was the only thing Kyouko Kirigiri said to her dad, Jin Kirigiri.


	12. The worst family reunion ever

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heyo! I gave myself the weekend off, so I hope you didn't panic on the absence of a new chapter. (As if)  
> Anyways, it's vacation time! YAY! But, I'll probably only upload one more chapter this week. BOO!  
> I hope it didn't feel... stupid, this chapter. I didn't really know how to write it, so I went with an idea I had in the middle of the night. I'm having problems writing Kyouko and Ryota, since one's too emotional and the other isn't. Kizakura's easy, but the other two... I dunno. I don't think I'm doing justice to them, as of right now, so please, please, PLEASE, tell me what to improve on. I want to know if Kyouko was too emotional here or not, and if she gave up too easily. As always, feedback is appreciated and I hope you enjoyed this chapter!
> 
> Have a nice day,  
> Richard Conway

They found themselves sitting in Jin's office, the man himself sitting behind his desk, fingers intertwined and held in front of his face. Kyouko was sitting on a couch in the middle of the room, arms crossed and eye closed, looking down. Kizakura and Mitarai sat opposite of her, Kizakura slightly sweating and bringing the brim of his hat down ever so slightly, avoiding eye contact and Mitarai circled through all of the inhabitants of the room with his eyes, feeling mildly uncomfortable at the obese tension that squashed the room.  
Kizakura didn't remember the last time he was so nervous, and he didn't dare to take out his flask to take a swig to calm his nerves. He had no idea on what to do. His mind was filled with the worst possible outcomes, but a little white shine spoke to him inside his head, telling him to look at the situation positively: Kyouko had agreed to coming inside the room in the first place, when Koichi was sure she would just storm off or kill the man with her glare. He fidgeted with his tie, making sure his moves were slow and graceful, as to not attract any unwanted attention.

"Is there any particular reason on why you called us here, or do you just taken a liking to being quiet and staring?"

Kyouko asked, her tone unusually arctic and glare as sharp as a sword. Kizakura was surprised that the headmaster only flinched slightly, but then again, the man was just that... a headmaster. Jin must have had to deal with these situations before. He closed his eye, and after a few seconds he opened them again, something shining in them that Kizakura couldn't quite identify. 

"I wanted to ask how you were doing." He said, not a hint of hesitation in his words.

"Why?"

It was a simple question, it always was. But at the same time, it was one of the hardest one to answer. Some things had many reasons for being, acting. It required the most thought, whether it was true or not. 

"Hmm?"

"I want to know why you have taken a sudden interest in my life." Kyouko was not impressed at all.

"Why wouldn't I?" 

"That is a stupid question, even for you." She flipped her hair, crossing her legs.

"I wouldn't think so. I never lie. I truly am interested in your life. Yours too, Kizakura." The man in question didn't let the absence of a first name slip, but it did make him feel better than his best friend didn't use any honorifics. The played dumb, looking surprised and pointing at himself.

"Huh, me?" Jin looked at him, his gaze softening, but not completely.

"Yes. And I also want to know who the new kid is." Both males turned their heads towards the animator, who nervously glanced between them, beads of sweat dominating his face. 

"E-em... well..." He stuttered. Kizakura covered for him.

"Oh! This is Mitarai Ryota-kun, a friend-"

"Colleague" Kyouko interrupted.

"-friend of ours." Kizakura knew Kyouko was secretly steaming right now, but he decided to push his luck, he wasn't know for being a coward. Jin nodded.

"I see..." 

The room was silenced once more, and Kizakura was sure he could hear all of their distinctive breathing. His own quickening, Mitarai's machine gun, Jin's and Kyouko's rhythmic, but unnatural heart beats. 

"Well, Um... I've been doing great, I guess." Kizakura heard Kyouko snort in her mind. "Could be a bit better, money has been a problem lately, though..."

"You still haven't found a job?" Jin asked, look sympathetic. Koichi shrugged.

"Eh, not really anything out there. I'm hoping that this latest gig will work out." Even though he was chuckling, the alcoholic uncle noted that the air was still filled with murder. All he could do was ignore it.

"And you, Mitarai-kun? How are you?"

"Erm... g-good, I guess, s-sir-"

"If that is all, we would like to leave. We have a job to do, and currently we are just wasting time." The detective stood up. 

"You still haven't answered me. How are _you_ doing?"

"Perfectly fine. Goodbye." She stored towards the door.

"Kyouko." She halted her movements. Kizakura and Mitarai were still glued to their seats, while Jin had stood up.

"Can't we just talk?"

"What would I gain to benefit from that?" She asked, voice colder than before, if not impossible. Jin was taken back by her natural response. He, similar to Koichi, was not used to the new Kyouko, and her cold shoulder.

"Nothing." Her father said bluntly. "It seems that there is nothing that you stand to gain, in your current position." She wasn't expecting this answer, but took it as her chance.

"Then I have no reason to stay here. Kizakura-san, Mitarai-kun, let's go." She raised her hand towards the doorknob, but her movements were stopped again by her father.

"You may have nothing to gain, for now, but others do. Namely, me. Maybe even Kizakura or Mitarai-kun. Perhaps you don't see any value in talking to me right now, but I see value in talking to you. So, would you just please listen to me, only this time..." Kizakura didn't know if Kyouko was considering it or not, but her movements did stop, so he expected them to get through to her. He wagered on how bad things would go if he gave his own two cents. Yeah, he should probably stay quiet. For now.

"Please... I beg you..."

"What right do  _you_ have to beg? _You_ of all people?" Her words shock everyone in the room. Kizakura was expecting this. She always was a thick skulled girl. 

"Kyouko... I'm sorry-"

"I though you said you didn't lie. Now, Kizakura-san, Mitarai-kun, if it wouldn't be too much trouble I would like for you to use those legs for something and get going." Her words were filled with spite and venom, something that made most people, like Mitarai, shake in their boots. She opened the door, not listening to the protests of her father. Mitarai looked back at Kizakura and Jin, soon following her. Kizakura left as well, shooting an apologetic look towards Jin.  
They walked uncomfortably back to the car. Their visit took a bit longer than they expected, and it was currently rush hour, so it was no surprise that they were stuck in the middle of traffic. They sat, each in their own seats, in silence and nobody dared to break it. Kizakura adjusted the mirror above him, making it reflect Kyouko, arms and legs crossed, looking out the window, angry.

"So... u-uh... W-what was all t-that about?" Mitarai broke the silence, and honestly both Kizakura and Kyouko both wanted him to just shut up. Neither felt like dealing with this.

"Nothing." She said, plainly.

"Well, s-something clearly happened b-between you, s-so something clearly happened..." Kizakura sighed. He knew the kid meant good, but he _did not_ want to deal with this.

"There is no simple way to put it, Mitarai-kun..."

"Yes there is." Kizakura looked back at his niece.

"Which would be?"

"My 'father' left me completely alone, and ran away like a coward. There is nothing simpler." Kizakura and Mitarai sweatdropped. The former knew that that's what it looked like to her, but it was much more complicated. There were so many more layers to the situation, so just saying 'he left me' was making it really plain.

"It's more complicated than that."

"No it isn't." He sighed again. She really was thick headed. The way she said it, as if it was obvious. It made Kizakura's stomach sink. 

"B-but why?" Mitarai didn't give up, however. 

"I don't know. Maybe he was scared, like a coward. Maybe he couldn't take the responsibility. Only he knows." 

"I agree with you on that, Kyouko-chan, but you make it too simple, as if he just woke up one day and thought 'I'm gonna leave my only daughter alone, forever'." Kyouko looked at him with a cocked eyebrow.

"Are you trying to tell me that that is  _not_ how it happened?"

"Yeah, emphasis on trying."Koichi shook his head.

"I don't see what's so difficult to understand. It's simple. He just left me, expecting me to make it trough without any parents." Mitarai looked at her, shocked.

"W-without parents? But, w-why?" Kizakura's sigh counter hit three. He turned around and looked at both of them, before staring back out the driver's window.

"Kyouko's mother died, and after her death, Jin... due to complications,  _very_ simply put, left her. It's a long story."

"You sure summed it up pretty well." Kyouko retorted. He hated how cold and inconsiderate she could be.

"B-but why did she die? Your mother I mean." Koichi chocked.

_How could he just ask thing like that?!_

"W-well... sudden illness took her. She just got sick outta the blue. Nobody knew why or how, and soon after she died. This left the whole family in ruins, and yes, Jin's actions didn't make it any better."

"It certainly did not, but you're still not giving him enough credit. He just up and left, without a word."

Kizakura gritted his teeth. "You make it sound like you hate him." 

"What would make you think otherwise." Her face was completely stoic, no remorse or sympathy. Just plain coldness.

Kizakura knew she was angry, and he was too. He didn't agree Jin's decision to leave and he tried bringing him back, but to no result. Kyouko had all the right to be angry, but she was just going too far. Maybe it was his best friend's instincts kicking him, but he honestly wished she wouldn't be thins cold towards her father. Sure, what Jin did was wrong, but to be mad to this extent? No, it made sense. He would also be angry, he knew. But this was ridiculous, she wouldn't even talk to him, or anybody else about it, and she didn't even care how or why Jin had left her, all she cared about was that he did, and nothing more.

A detective always looks for results, he remembered Kyouko telling him that when she was younger. Must have learned it from her mother.

Maybe they were right, but she was still a human before being a detective. She had right to feelings, and the fact that she didn't even care to listen or even _consider_ Jin's standpoint grinded Koichi's gears.

"S-so... you refuse to talk to him?" Mitarai looked at Kyouko in confusion.

"Yes."

"Why?" The same simple question she had asked her father was directed back at her.

"Because, why should I? He has no right to talk to me, and I don't need to listen to him."

"Bu-but, don't you want to hear him out?" Kizakura was surprised at the bravery of Ryota. He had said exactly what the older man thought.

"No." She spoke without a single moment of thought.

"Why?"

"I already told you." She was getting irritated. "I don't need to." Mitarai thoughtfully looked away.

"But... it doesn't make sense. Why do you only do things if they benefit you or when you have to?" It was a good question, and Kizakura thought that the same things went for him. He also only did things he wanted, not even bothering with stuff he found as a pain.

"Why would I?" Kyouko was as confused as Mitarai was before, which only worried the boy more. Kizakura, though, thought that he recognized some mock confusion.

"Because, it make others feel better, for instance. Why not do some things for others?" Indeed, it was a good question.

"Once again, it doesn't benefit me." She raised her voice, only slightly. Mitarai groaned and scratched his head. Her stubbornness really ticked him off. He was not good with words, but he still wanted to make her see that you don't always have to do things only you want to do.

"Don't you think it's a bit selfish?" He asked.

"It is, no doubt about it. What's your point?" The animator's eye winded.

"B-but... isn't that bad?"

She raised her voice  even higher. "How is that bad?  It  seems completely normal to me. Nobody is obliged to do things for others, nobody has to help anyone if they don't want to. It's a simple concept. People call others selfish, as if it were a bad thing. As if  it is something others should look down upon. As if acting on your own and thoughts was stupid. Honestly, anyone who thinks that doing what others want, even if they don't want to do it themselves, is stupid themself.  You can help others, I won't stop you, but if someone is going to force me into doing these things, and calls me stupid because I didn't in the first place, the honestly that person is an imbecile.”

“B-but still, helping others is a good thing! Don't you want to do good things?” 

“Who cares if I helped someone? Nobody will remember it, if I did or didn't. Whenever you help someone, they forget about it. There's no point.” She furrowed her eyebrows. “If everything’s was so good, then why are there people like me? Why are there people who can prove flaws in your logic? I know these things first hand, experienced them. If everyone were to do good deeds, against their own will or not, then why am I here?” It was unspoken, but everyone knew the meaning of her words.

Both men looked at her, and neither could think of something to say. They both had to admit, she was right. She proved a valid point. Everyone talked about how helping others was a good thing, and that everyone should do it. But when it came down to it, people would look down upon those who rejected the idea, when they had no right to. It was the deciders choice to not do it, nobody had the right to call them stupid, because if someone didn't want to help anyone else, they didn't have to. 

The rain falling against the windows was the only things that emitted a sound.  _Is it the rain season already?_  Kizakura mused to himself. They stayed like that for a while. After dropping off Mitarai, Kizakura asked in a weak voice.

"Hey, Kyouko-chan..?"

"What is it, Kizakura?" It seemed that all her former spite was gone.

"Do you  _really_ not want to see him?" There was a little bit of silence.

"...Of course not."

"Then why did you take so long to answer?"

"..."

She didn't try to deny it, at least. She looked out the window into the rain.

"Listen, I understand that you're angry at him, but there's also his side of the story. Hmm... It's like in a case." He thought that comparing it to something she's familiar with will help solve the problem. "You always have to question every suspect, no matter the situation, you always have to get all sides of the story. Then why not here as well?"

"..." She still didn't say anything. Kizakura sighed. He lowered his head.

"And what if I do talk to him?" And then immediately perked it up.

"What then? I find out his side of the story, find out why he left me, but what do I do with that information? Things won't go back to normal, even if we do talk. It's just a waste of time..." They neared the end of the bridge they had been on, and Kizakura took her home. It was still pouring, but less so than before. Before Kyouko left the car, however, Koichi did hear someone mumble something that sounded a lot like 'I will consider it...'. The door closed, and he smiled. Mission accomplished. A maybe was all he wanted, even if she didn't go talk to him, it was better than nothing. Now that he got her to talk to him, should he also visit Jin himself? Talk to him about how things are going, reminisce about old times? That's how these things went, right? It was getting late, and Kizakura didn't want to bother driving back to the school in the rain and traffic, so he just went to his apartment, drank some hot tea and fell asleep after a swig of whiskey. 

There was always a tomorrow. 


	13. And the curtain starts to reveal the stage

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No, I am not dead. No, I will not be discontinuing this story. I have just been very busy. With that said, I will be taking more time to release chapters from now on, so I don't feel forced to write. On the plus side, I will try to make those chapters a bit longer than the usual 2k words oer chapter. Also, 23 kudos! WHOOOOOOOOO! Thank you all for your support, and hopefully you will stick around until the end!  
> I hope you enjoyed this chapter and stay tuned for more!  
> Have a nice day,  
> Richard Conway

“ _Hey, Koichi!”_

_Kizakura was sitting in his new seat, located near the window of the classroom. He was gazing outside in a fit of boredom, when a voice he knew all too well called out to him. Without turning around he already knew to whom those footsteps belonged to._

“ _Yo, Jin! What took you so long?” Koichi turned around to look at his best friend, who had sat down next to him._

“ _Ah, sorry. Traffic. Getting here took us longer than we though.”_

“ _Really? I thought you always came half an hour earlier, just to escape traffic.” Jin smirked._

“ _Well, I decided to try out your suggestion and sleep more, so here we are now. I was almost late, thanks to you.”_

“ _No problem, don't mention it." The both of them laughed._

“ _I'm actually surprised you're here so early.”_

“ _Yeah, father thought I should come earlier. Would be pretty embarrassing to be late on the first day of school?”_

“ _For you or him?” Kizakura grinned at him._

“ _Take your pick.” Jin nodded, not wanting to delve deeper into enemy territory._

“ _Anyways, how was your summer?”_

“ _Ugh, without you? Boring, dull, uneventful.”_

“ _Well, let me entertain you then, by telling you how my summer was.”_

“ _I was waiting for you to say that.” The two boys quickly fell into conversation as the class bell rung, indicating the beginning of the first lesson of the school year._

 

* * *

 

Looking back at those days, Kizakura actually wished he was there, studying his ass off for another stupid exam rather than here. He had somehow found his way to Jin's office, the man himself seated in his seat at the headmaster's table, our drunk protagonist in a sofa chair located in the middle of the room. There was an awkward silence hanging in the air, and both were aware of it. Neither had spoken a word since he arrived, and it didn't seem like either wanted to, really. When the tension was at it's peak, Jin decided to break the ice.

“So, Kizakura, how have you been?” The man in question put up a forced grin.

“Without a job, almost homeless and trying to rekindle my relationship with my niece, which I may or may not have completely destroyed yesterday without a hope of undoing the damage. You?”

“Erm, fine. Thanks.” Jin seemed taken back sightly at the honest confession, but quickly got his authoritative look back.

“She's still angry, I presume?”

“Well, what do you think? If yesterday was not enough of a hint, then no offense, but you're a horrible headmaster. I got no idea how you've made it this far.” The room fell into a deafening silence once more. They both fidgeted in their seats in sync, making it even more awkward than before. Jin seemed depressed all of a sudden. Koichi sighed.

“She's still pissed, but I had made some progress. Talking in past term, because I have no idea if she's ever gonna talk to me again. Anyways, I was able to get on her good side, for a while, but she still seems cold. I'm sorry. I'm sure that, with enough time, I could have even gotten her to talk to you, at least.”

“No, it's fine. Thank you, Koichi.” Koichi smiled, Jin had used his first name. He fiddled with the hem of his shirt, then looked up. He drew his lips into a thin line and furrowed his eyebrows.

“I'm guessing you want to know what we were doing here?”

“That information would be appreciated, yes.” Kizakura sighed.

“Guess you would have found out later anyways. Fine. We were here on an investigation.”

“Investigation?”

“Kyouko found a new case, along with Mitarai-kun, and I happened to stumble across them one day. What luck, am I right? Anyways, long story short, there's something big going on here, and it has to do with our investigation.”

“Nothing too dangerous I presume?” Kizakura tried to hold back a laugh when he saw Jin's gaze sharpen.

“Don't worry, I'm not that old yet. I can handle myself fine.”

“We both know I wasn't talking about you.”

Kizakura's grin softened. “I had the same worry when I first heard about it, one reason why I'm following her around all the time, so there's no need to worry.” Jin nodded.

“What does this 'case' of yours have to do with my school?”

“There's a drug traffic operation going on here, maybe something bigger, even. We've got nothing other than the fact that narcotics are taken or made here and transported to some hospital, no names though.” If Jin was surprised, he did not show it.

“I see... I knew something fishy was going on here from the moment I was made headmaster, but I didn't know it was of this caliber.”

“Yeah, it's surprising that, considering the recent opening of the school, there is already a drug operation going on here.”

“Recent opening?” Kizakura looked at Jin with a confused face.

“Eh… yeah… The school was just recently opened, right?” Now it was Jin's turn to be confused. It didn't last long, since his eyes were filled with sudden understanding.

“Ah, I see. Yes, indeed _you_ would think that the school was just recently opened. However, that is not the case.”

“Wait… w-what?!”

“Yes, this school is not new.”

“B-but, everything here looks new. A-and everyone I asked said it was just recently opened.”

“ _Re-_ opened, Koichi. _Reopened._ ”

“What do you mean?” Kizakura leaned forward in his seat.

“First, who did you ask about the school?” Kizakura grabbed his chin and looked ahead, thinking hard.

“A local police chief, your head of security... I think that was it?” Jin hummed in agreement.

“Yes, well, school officials are not allowed to say anything about 'The old Hope's Peak', and everyone else is unaware of the school's past.”

“How so?”

Jin sighed. “There was an… accident, so to say, here. A murder, no, a massacre... of the student counsel.” Kizkura sweatdropped.

“You're kidding right?”

“I wish I was. It didn't happen that long ago either, around five years or so if I remember correctly. The counsel was somehow driven into despair and they killed each-other. Although, we know that there was foul play. Someone forced them to kill each-other. Nobody knows who or at least nobody's saying who. The school closed down, and has now been reopened by the same Steering Committee as before, who tried to cover up the incident by stating that they had sent the Student Counsel to an overseas branch.”

“Speaking of which, who are they?”

“Four men, driven to find and research the talent of the world, no matter the cost. They’re ruthless, heartless and cunning. Nobody dares to stand in their way, everyone's too scared. Everyone except Munakata, that is.”

“Yeah, met him yesterday. Told us the same. He's currently searching the school for the drug operation.”

“Hopefully he will find some leads soon. It would be a far stretch, but I would suspect the Steering Committee has something to do with this, if not directly involved.”

“That is a far stretch indeed, but I wouldn’t be surprised if that was the case, from everything I've heard. But why would they want to have a drug operation in the school? You say they're driven to find talent, yet I can't connect drugs to any sort of talent, other than Ultimate Narcotics, but that's just stupid.”

“I know what you mean, it is strange.”

“...Sakakura-san said that you got funding from the Reserve Course, how exactly?”

“How do I put it… People are drawn to a name, almost as if they are sheep, and the school took advantage of that to get more money. Thanks to that, the school went through a sudden growth spurt. We suddenly have research facilities that can make any university jealous. No one was prepared for that- in just a year or two Hope's Peak Academy grew to an entirely different scale, all thanks to the Steering Committee's Reserve course. It is meant for people who have heard of Hope's Peak's Ultimate's and want to become like them, and have money. Highchoolers with exceptional talents who enroll in the Reserve Course have a chance to be moved to the Main Course, sure, but nobody has been able to pass over yet. I have seen the exams, and they're absolutely horrifying. I'm sure even some Ultimates wouldn't be able to complete them. But the need for talent, the need for acknowledgment blind them, and so the Steering Committee has their sheep.”

“Uff, that's scary.” Kizakura shook his hand.

“It is, and nobody can stop them.”

“But why do they need all that money? Sure, it helps research talent, but the fees people have to pay… What do you do with all that dosh?”

“The Hope Cultivation plan...”

“Come again?”

Jin sighed heavily, surprising Kizakura.

“The Hope Cultivation plan, also known as the Kamukura Izuru project. It is an experiment directed by the Committee to create artificial hope in untalented people, to make the 'Ultimate Hope'.” He said it with imaginary venom dripping from his mouth.

“In the beginning Hope's Peak had good intentions: seek out the most talented, nurture them, do some research on the side, and give them a definite future. The research was to be used to 'give everyone hope to have a talent', but quickly turned south. The 'side research' turned into a full blown operation to create artificial hope. Almost every headmaster until now has been unaware of this, except the original founder and headmaster; Kamukura Izuru, Tengan Kazuo; the former Headmaster who is currently helping me and Munakata-san uncover the Committee's immoral deeds as a simple adviser due to his retirement, and myself.”

“And here I thought things couldn't get worse.” Kizakura sighed and slumped back in his sofa.

“But still, all the Steering Committee wants to do is create hope for the hopeless, isn't that a good thing?”

“Even if it includes human experiments, stealing, lying and deception? If you only knew what they have done until now! We're talking about children here, Kizakura!” They fell into silence once more.

“Isn't there… some way we can stop this? Tell the authorities?”

“It's been tried before. The Committee is very secretive, it would take something big to expose them. Not only that, they are exceptionally cunning. It would be a miracle if we actually got the jump on them.”

“Something big like an underground school drug operation, where narcotics are transported to hospitals and all of it being connected to multiple murders and kidnappings?”

“...That… would more or less do it, yeah.”

“Hmm, the more we delve deeper into this, the more it raises questions.”

“Isn't that what all good detective stories are like?” Kizakura saw Jin smile at him, which made him smile in turn. Their moment was interrupted when Kizakura's phone suddenly rang out. It was a message from Kyouko.

“Kyouko-chan messaged me. She says that Munakata found a lead. She's waiting with Mitarai-kun at the old School building? Where is that?”

“Go outside, head north-east and you should see an orange brick school building, smaller than this one. That's the old school building, the one where the Student Counsel was killed.”

“Thanks.” Kizakura stood up and walked towards the door.

“Koichi...” He turned around and faced the headmaster.

“Thank you… for everything.”

“Don't make it sound like this is the last time we will see each-other. I'm still coming back here to diss your ass, along with Kyouko.” Jin smiled and nodded.

“I will await for that moment. Until then.” Koichi left the room without looking back, afraid of saying goodbye and never seeing his best friend again.

After stepping out, he walked down the corridor in a brisk pace, making his way through the building. He had to remember to go north-east, as Jin instructed him, to get to Kyouko. How long had she waited there? No idea. Had Munakata found something useful? Hopefully. It was about time they got some answers rather than questions. In his own thoughts, he forgot to check where he was going, and stumbled against something, making him recoil back. Rubbing his forehead, he looked up to see a woman in what looked like a lab cote with long brown hair and big curious eyes. The woman's face looked familiar, but Koichi was too busy focusing on his bruise.

“Ah, crap...” The sudden crash had hurt more than he expected.

“K-Koichi-san?”

“Huh?” He looked at the woman in-front of him, before coming to a sudden realization.

“Chisa-chan?” He finally knew why her face looked so familiar.

“Koichi-san!” The woman rushed up to him and gave him a big bear hug, slowly and despairingly crushing some of Kizakura's ribs.

“Ch-” He chocked. “Chisa-” So close. “please-” Almost there. “hurts-”

“What? Oh! Ehe, sorry!” Kizakura breathed much easier now, out of the woman's grasp. Yukizome Chisa, he knew her from old school days. He had been her, Munakata and Juzo's senior, along with Jin. Funny coincidence seeing them all here, but considering that both Juzo and Munakata were here, she couldn't have been too far behind.

“Hey, what are you doing here?” He finally asks.

“I could ask the same from you. I work here.”

“W-what? Here? In Hope's Peak. Munakata-san dragged you here too, didn't he?” He smiled. While not the best of friends with either Juzo or Munakata, the latter only being a close acquaintance, Kizakura had always been good friends with Chisa.

She cocked her head. “How did you know?”

“I met him. And Juzo. And yes, I've met Jin as well.”

She nodded with a small smile.

“So, what are you doing here?”

“I'm on a job. A case, rather. With Kyouko-chan.”

She narrowed her eyes and furrowed her brow, when she suddenly exclaimed with a bright grin.

“Oh, the headmaster's daughter, yes?” Kizakura only nodded.

“Good, that girl needs to go out more, and especially with people who she's familiar with. She used to be such a sweet child, too bad about her mother though.” They both looked away, sadly.

“A-ah, anyways, classes are about to start. My students are waiting for me. See ya around, Koichi-san!”

“Yeah, you too.” They parted ways, either going towards the other end of the hallway. What a bunch of coincidences, huh? Lucky for him, this meant that he had more allies he could count on. Now fully running through the halls of the academy, he finally found the door. Going outside, the located the north-eastern route and started going there, when he was once more stopped, this time by his own will. He was standing near a fountain in the courtyard. What was out of place, however, was a lone boy, sitting on one of the bunches, looking down with a sad expression. He wore a black suit, and had brown hair with something that Kizakura categorized as an antenna. Something drew Kizakura to the boy, because he adjusted his hat, coughed, straightened his back and walked towards the fountain.  
He didn't go unnoticed by the boy, who looked up at him and immediately took on a serious face. Kizakura considered turning back, but it was already too late for that now.

“Yo!” The boy didn't answer for a while.

“A-are you from the main course?”

Main course. Oh, right.

“Me? Nah.” He waved his had dismissively and sat down on the bench, the boy still looking at him.

“So, why are ya here. Class has already started.”

“For the main course, not for us. I'm in the reserve course.”

“Oh. So, wait… Both courses have class during different periods of time?”

“Erm, no. It's just that… Well, my classes have ended for the day. And, it's the weekend. Only the main course has class during the weekends.”

Kizakura mentally facepalmed. Of course, it was the weekend. Why didn't he think of that.

Wait. “You said you were in the Reserve Course, right?” The brunette nodded.

“Aha, I see, I see. But if you don't have class right now, why are you here, then?”

“Well, sir, I'm waiting for someone.”

“From the Main Course, I'm guessing?”

“H-how did...”

“That doesn't matter. It was just a guess.” Kizakura laid back on the bench comfortably. He already started conversation, why not dig a bit deeper.

“Hey, kid. Why did you join the Reserve Course?” He knew it was an odd question, but he needed to find out more about what was going on.

“W-why do you ask?”

“Just interested.” Kizakura' shrugging did not help the boy relax, because his gaze only turned sharper.

“Who are you? Why are you here?”

Kizakura looked surprised, but then quickly laughed it off.

“I'm a friend of the headmaster’s. I’m just taking a look around the place, y'know? Not every day you get to see the famous Hope's Peak.”

Kizakura knew the boy didn't fully trust him, but he was still relieved when the younger man softened his gaze.

“Well… That partly answers your question. Who wouldn't want to study at Hope's Peak Academy? I, like all the others at our course, have no talent. That is why I'm here, to find my talent and become big in life, to be successful. They say anyone who attends Hope's peak is guaranteed success. I want that kind of life.” The boy looks at his open hand. “I want to be someone with a meaning in life. Someone who has something to call his own. I want a talent that separates me from the others.” He looked up at Kizakura.

“Sorry, I was rambling again.”

“No, it's fine. I'm just wondering, why pay all that money if… Do you think that you can pass into the Main Course.” Jin said that the transfer exams were unfair. The boy looked sad and shook his head.

“No, I don't actually expect to pass. Not many do.” What surprised Kizakura was that the boy was now smiling.

“But I don't need to worry about that. Not anymore. At least, that's what I hope.”

Kizakura cocked an eyebrow.

“How so?” The boy laughed nervously and scratched his head.

“Ehe, well… I don't know if I can tell non staff members, sorry.”

“Oh. Ok. No, it's fine.” The boy nodded. “Well, I guess I should leave you to it. Have a nice day.” Kizakura stood up, tilted the rim of his hat towards the boy and walked away. Things were getting interesting now.


	14. The future (Important author's note)

After much debate, I've decided on a course of action. I've been taking a hiatus for a while, because I just couldn't write anything. i tried, many times, but whatever I wrote didn't feel right. it felt bland, boring, forced. The whole plot of the story just went downhill. It honestly felt like I was forcing myself to write something, which makes me lose interest and makes the chapters boring. After asking someone I know who has read my story, and someone who hasn't, I've come to a conclusion. I can't seem to be able to write actual plot or murder mysteries, while I can write characters... better, to say the least.  
I will put "Us Three" on an indefinite hiatus and take a break. I just can't keep writing in this current state, so I won't. But! This doesn't mean I'll be just wasting away my days, oh no. While I won't be continuing "Us Three" for a while, I will be working on another story, also found on Tumblr. But this time I actually have the link.

 

I will be working on

 

**Danganronpa: Kizakura**

 

For the two of you who have read or heard of Danganronpa: Kirigiri or Danganronpa: Togami know where I'm going with this. It's basically a backstory book that expalins the events of the characters before/during Hope's Peak. 

http://goneintothevoid.tumblr.com/post/152405450581/okay-fandom-imagine-this-a-spin-off-manganovel

Basically this is going to be a story about Kizakura when he was a child, when he went to school, his relationship with the Kirigiri family and his job at Hope's Peak. This will contain spoilers for some Danganronpa games/anime/novels, so be warned.

 

If you liked "Us Three", then please let me know and I might rewrite it one day, but right now I want to concentrate on Danganronpa: Kizakura.  
If you liked my earlier writing, then please do check out the new addition. It will have less actual plot and more character development. 

I hope you stay for the new book, and if you liked the old one I may continue it another time!

Have a nice day,

Richard Conway


	15. Danganronpa: Kizakura is out!

Yes, you heard that right!

My new story, **Danganronpa: Kizakura** is now out!

http://archiveofourown.org/works/9491480/chapters/21477383

It was inspired by a Tumblr post (http://goneintothevoid.tumblr.com/post/152405450581/okay-fandom-imagine-this-a-spin-off-manganovel) by **gointothevoid**. Credit to him for the actual idea!

There's the proper link to it.

If you liked the bonding parts of this story, then make sure to check it out, because it's going to focus on that!

I hope to make it a long book and have many, many different characters from the series there. "Us Three" however, will have to be put on hold for a while. I'm sorry for any genuine fans, but I just can't continue it right now.

I hope you will enjoy the new book and I will see you on the other side!

Have a nice day!

Richard Conway


End file.
